Changes
by Cassandra Blue Black Moon
Summary: Slightly A/U. She was just a miko. That was until she discovered the truth about her origin. InuYasha doesn't understand why she's so upset, and knowing him, he's making matters worse. A lot worse. InuKag.
1. Prologue

_Changes_.

**Disclaimer; I don't own InuYasha. I don't own InuYasha. I wish I owned InuYasha, but I don't. Neither do I own any of the songs mentioned here. They belong to their rightful owner. I only own the plot. Nothing more.**

**Okay. So this is my first fanfiction ever. So please, bear with me on some places. There was originally a chapter before this one, but if I try to translate it. Well... It won't make any sense ^^ It's in my original language, so... Yeah.. It will be very difficult if I try to translate it over to English. **

**Now, I must apologize for my bad English writing. I'm from Norway, so English isn't my original language. It's more like my second language ^^**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking'

It's Too Late For One To Be Sorry.

* * *

_(Kagome - Apologize)_  
Her head was bent down. It was crystal clear that she was depressed. She walked through the rain. How ironic. It always rained when she was depressed, sad, or had a bad time. As always. Her raven black hair fell down her shoulders, being caressed by the rain. The rain fell down her face, hiding her tears. Yes, the tears that were falling from her cheeks were hidden by the rain. Her eyes, was now filled with red fog, and was overwhelmed with tears. How could he? He said he was going to quit being around her, but what do you know? He turned that promise, into something not worthy of a promise. She felt more tears dripping down her cheeks. She walked through the rain, as if it stood still. Perhaps it did?

_(InuYasha - Grenade)_  
How could he have been so stupid? Damn. He had always saved her; he had always been there to protect her. Well, this time, most of the time. He knew he had done it, when he saw her face. Her face plastered with tears. It wasn't a comfortable sight, and he had to fight the urge to rush to her, hold her, keep her safe, and wipe away her tears. He had to do what he had to do. To rip her heart apart. And it had, had a very bad effect on him. He didn't think it would affect him so bad, especially when he knew; Kikyo would be waiting for him, beyond hell's gate. Well, he had made a promise to follow her to hell. He had made a promise. But in doing so, in keeping this promise, he hurt, he let down another. Someone who perhaps meant even more for him, then Kikyou had. His silver hair was wet, his haori was wet, he was wet, and he was alone. And he was stupid. He had done it this time. When he went to see her.  
But, that wench. She should know that he would risk his life, just to protect her. Didn't that matter a bit?

_Kagome - Innocent._  
Tears didn't stop rolling down her cheeks. Nothing could stop them. Not a friend, not an apology, not anything. She wished she had never come to the past. To stay with him. She did regret, taking out the arrow in his shoulder, she regret that she did help him find all the shards. She regrets she ever came here. To the past. All she did was remind him of Kikyo. The one true love for InuYasha. They might have a moment, but that was a small moment. It didn't mean anything to him. But it meant so much to her. She didn't care if it didn't mean anything to him. She didn't care. No, she wasn't going to care what happened to him, but how could she? She was in love with him, and she trusted him with her life. Without him, she would fall apart. But she had managed it for three years, hadn't she? And she could do it again? Or? The others, Sango, Miruko, Shippou, Koga. They would try to stop her. They would miss her. But how could they? All she had brought them was just... unhappiness. Death, failure.  
Kagome shook her head, looking up.  
_'Ofukuro, what should I do?'_

_InuYasha - Double Nature (mustache)_  
He was just a beast. He was a demon. A freak. He was actually a half demon. He had no place he belonged. But yet, when everyone else had rejected him, she hadn't. She had taught him to trust people, she had taught him how to be kind, trust, and open up to people. She had taught him to love. And now he was going to throw that away. He was just a demon. He loved her, but at the same time, he hated her. He didn't like the thought about her being around anyone else. The flea bag, Hobo. No one could get around her, without his permission. But... he didn't own her. She wasn't his mate.  
_'You're making me confused, wench.'_  
He turned towards the sky, smiling softly. He had just figured it out. Why didn't he realize this before? Aw, he was stupid, and he was defiantly going to hear both one Osuwari, after another.  
But, he loved it. Even though he never was going to admit it.

* * *

**A/N: XD this was only something of their thoughts. And I know. It is cheesy, and corny. Don't blame me. **

**I've written this many weeks ago.. So please, bear with me. And I don't know if I've written the words that are in Japanese right, but please. Bear with it, and my bad English. This is after all, my first fanfiction ^^ ****  
****Ofukuro - Mother.****  
****Osuwari - Sit.**

**The next chapter is**** 'Hey Idiot, I love you'.**

**Please review ^^**


	2. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I don't own him, if I did, Kikyou wouldn't have been resurrected, and she'd stayed as a dead bitch and everybody would have been happy ^^**

* * *

_~ Kagome ~_

The forest was dark. Darker than usual. Perhaps it was just the rain. She shook the feeling off, as she looked into the depths of the forest. Another tear fell from her cheek. She couldn't survive this. She missed him, only when she was breathing. But, how could he return the feelings towards her? She was just a duplicate, of the Kikyou, he wanted. Little did she know, he did love her.  
A shadow appeared in front of her, and she jumped a bit backwards.

"Hello?"

A claw became visible. Her eyes widened in fear. She let her hand glide to her back. Just to find that the archery was left back at the village.

"InuYasha!"

_~ InuYasha ~_

Fuck. The forest was different. It wasn't as dark as it used to. Well, it was perhaps just the rain. If it had been even darker, it would have matched his mood. He wasn't all energetic, nor that same bastard did he use to be. No, not now. He was looking for her. Not Kikyou, but Kagome. Oh, how he would hold her, comfort her, kiss her, never let her go, once he found her. All that was plastered to his mind, was of her leaving, and her tear plastered face. It hurts. It hurts so badly. He loved her of whole his heart. He only missed her, when he was breathing.  
But how could she love someone like me? I'm just a half-breed. One that isn't fit in this world. One that wasn't perfect.  
The rain stopped pounding down at him. He got back his senses. His nose, and his ears. Two of the most important senses he had. He let all kinds of scents run through his nose.

Flowers, trees, the fresh air, Kagome, youkai.. No, not Kagome. Kagome's blood. Fear ran through his system, and Tetsuigsa was up. He rushed through more off the trees. He had just failed her... Again...

"KAGOME!"

_~ Kagome ~_

The demon stood above her, a claw piercing through her stomach. The tears had stopped flowing from her eyes, and fear illuminated her eyes. Not one tear, not one pickle of tear, sadness, or anything else, then fear, illuminated her eyes. The words had slipped from her mouth. She had called out for him. The one she never once again, would call out for, was the first she called out for. What else could it be, then love?

The demon stood more over her, grabbing a hold of her neck, and holding her up. She couldn't breath. It was hard to breath. It was really hard to breath. A cough escaped her mouth, another. But nothing came. The demon looked at her neck, not seeing a mark, a smirk plastered on to his lips. Kagome shook her head, placing her hands on to the demons, trying to escape his grip. But it was impossible. She felt her hands getting weaker and weaker, and her eyelids, fell down.

"Inu...InuYasha."

_~ InuYasha ~_

He ran faster and faster. He ran, and ran. He couldn't stop, no, not now. Not ever. He couldn't stop it, mostly since she was damaged. She couldn't be dead, no. She couldn't. The thought of her being dead, made him run faster. A lot faster. His feat did hurt, but the pain wasn't enough compared to the pain he would have if she really was dead. It wouldn't compare the pain. Not at all. He finally realized... He loved her... She was born to be with him, and he was born to be with her. It was what was true.  
He stooped a few feet away. The demon in front of him.. He had blood on his hands. Kagome's blood. His own blood froze when he saw Kagome in his hands.

"Kagome!"

He held Tetsuiga up, but it wasn't enough to keep his demon side in the cold. His eyes became red, with small blue pupils in the middle. A sort of tattoo appeared on both of his cheeks, and on his hands. He growled towards the demon, and quickly he slashed through the demon, with his claws. He was angry. He was furious. No, beyond furious. Nobody could touch his Kagome. Not now, not in a million years. She was his, and he was hers. That's how it was, and how it were to be.  
InuYasha turned towards the girl, which now did fall towards the ground, and quickly grabbed her. He couldn't let her fall. She was important to both of his sides. Both his demon side, and his human side. Besides, his human side, would never let him hear the end of it, if he let her fall.

"K-Kagome.."

He saw the wound, and let his hand run towards it. His eyes were soon filled with tears, if she died. He let his head fall on to her chest, and felt small liquid rivers fall down on to her shirt. His head was soon covered i blood, and his once silver hair, would be plastered with blood. She didn't deserve this. She hadn't deserved to die. If she died, his world would crash. If she died, he would break everything, and everyone. If she died, he would cross death, just to bring her back. No matter what consequences was waiting for him on the other side. She was born to be his, and he was born to be hers. At least, that was what he had imagined.

"Hey.."

He turned his head towards the fragile girl. A soft, gentle smile was plastered on to her face. She saw tears running down his cheek, and quickly wiped them away, with her hand.

"Hey... don't cry.. We'll meet again, you know.."

Her voice was so fragile, so very.. Tired. She wouldn't last a minute more. He had to do something. Perhaps he could lick the wound. It would help it to heal more rapid..

_~ Kagome ~_

Her heart beat became slower, and slower. Her eyelids were closed. She wouldn't last a minute longer. She turned her head towards the creature, which was bent down on to her chest, listening to her heart beat, which soon would stop. She smiled softly, gentle, as she brushed away his tears. She smiled even bigger.

"Please, InuYasha... don't.. cry.. We'll meet again.."

The demon looked at the fragile girl, as she sighed one more time. Her heartbeat was slowing down. Her eyelids closed for the last time, and she took one last breath... Before darkness, overtook her, welcoming her, with their cold, and hard arms.

"I love you."

"KAGOME!"

Darkness had once again taken one other he loved.

* * *

A/N: Cliffy cx Please review ^^


	3. Tears

**Disclaimer: Even though if I beg on my knees, we all know that I don't own, and never will own InuYasha.**

* * *

_~ InuYasha ~_

He felt more tears fall. She..she was dead. She was gone. Even though how much it was true, it didn't seem right, that it had happened. And it was all because himself. All because he went to see her. Because he was stupid enough to go and see her. He lifted her up, her limp body hung from his hands. She felt a last tear, run down her cheek. He carried her through the forest. All of his memories, with hers... He remember some of the many memories they had.

_When they first shared a kiss..._  
_When they first had a fight..._  
_When he gave her, his haori..._  
_When they kissed again... or rather, their other kiss.._  
_Oh, how he missed her already._

The village was seen in the view, and he walked faster and faster.  
Miruko, Sango, Kaede, Shippou... Their faces were full of sadness, confusion, and anger. he had done it again.

"You went on and did it again... You went to see Kikyou again, Didn't you?"

Sango said. Her voice was shaking with fury. She was furious. She was pissed off. She clenched her fist, looking at him. She was shaking. Literally.

"Don't give me any of that crap, wench. I've just seen her die, so shut the fuck up."

InuYasha snapped back. His voice was full of sadness, and fury.

"Please... don't fight.."

InuYasha turned his gaze down on to the girl who laid limply in his arms.

"Ka-Kagome, you're alive." She smiled softly, another tear running down her cheek. InuYasha hurried inside, just to put her down, and hugged her, with all his might.

"Don't, don't scare me like this again, ever, Kagome." Kagome didn't met his gaze when he pulled back. She turned around, more tears running down her cheeks.

"You.. do enjoy... this.. don't you?" she cried.

Her eyes were stained with tears. She wasn't looking his way, but he knew she was crying. He could smell the tears.  
He placed his hand under her head, making her turn towards him. But she closed her eyes, letting more and more tears run down her cheek. He had really made her hurt. That fragile girl. She was crying her heart out soon.

InuYasha was shocked by the question.

"K-Kagome.. Why would I enjoy this?"

Kagome let out a sigh, and opened her eyes. The worst thing he did, was looking towards her. Into her eyes. Those eyes which were fulled with despair, and tears. She was still crying. He saw, and smelled that.

"You love to see me cry, don't you?" InuYasha was now, even more shocked by this question. Why, would she ever ask such a question?

"N-No..I don't love to see you cry, Kagome. Why would I love that?" Kagome coughed, and tried to sit up. She cried once more out, in pain. She tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Well, then... why.. did you go.. to see, Kikyou?" InuYasha looked away, mumbling something. She then knew the answer. Just to go and see her. To kiss her. To be with her. Kagome tried to stand up, but was held down by him. She turned her head towards his, to find it very close to hers.

"Kagome... It's not what you think. I didn't go to see Kikyou on purpose. It was a mistake." Kagome looked into his eyes, to see if he was lying. She couldn't find any traces of lie. He placed a hand, on to her cheek, brushing away her tears. Leaning towards her cheek, he kissed away her tears.

"Kagome... I love you. I don't love her. I love you, you hear me?" That same old, bastard, but with that cute side, was back. He placed both of his hands on to his cheeks. She smiled softly, but she still doubted him.

He leaned towards her, looking into her eyes. Smiling, their lips almost met... Almost... That almost.. would have been enough..

* * *

**A/N: Cheesy.. Please review ^^**


	4. Only A Dream

**Dream.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, I don't own him, and I never will even though how much I wish.**

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

Inspired by When You're Gone' - Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Almost.. Their lips almost met. Almost.. Just.. that.. stupid.. almost.  
She snapped her eyes open, seeing his red eyes, with blue pupils, and purple tattoo on his cheeks.

This wasn't the InuYasha she loved. This was the demon she couldn't afford to fear. She let out a scream, as his face suddenly changed into Naraku's face. His mouth plastered with a smirk, and him leaning over her, with half of his body, keeping her down. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Naraku bent down, before growling.

"You can't save them. You're just a burden. You're just making them fall. You are killing them. You should run."

InuYasha appeared in the doorway, growling at Naraku, slashing through him. A maniac, a creepy laugh came from him, before he finally disappeared. InuYasha stood with his back against Kagome, she could still hear him growling, hissing under his breath.

"Inu.. InuYasha?"

His eyes came over his shoulder. There were no friendliness in them. There were only disgust, and hate. He turned around, revealing his demon form. He growled, before slashing a claw through Kagome. Kikyou stood by his side, smiling a sadistic smile.

"You can't keep us from each other. So why do you even try?"

* * *

_~ Kagome ~_

She jolted awake. A terrified look on her face, she gasping for air. She couldn't believe what she just had dreamed of. It wasn't anything nice. It was a nightmare. it was terrifying. She felt more tears running down her cheek, as she realized.. she was back in her own time. She put both of her arms around her knees, bringing them towards her chest. She felt more tears streaming down.

This wasn't just a dream. Well, the last part was, before Naraku appeared. But.. it had happened for real. Right before she and InuYasha kissed, or, they even could kiss.. Kikyou appeared. InuYasha stopped right before their lips touched. She needed to speak with InuYasha. He disappeared before Kagome's head hit the so-called 'pillow',or rather, the ground. She had taken that opportunity to run from the Feudal Era. She knew he was lying, when he had told her, he loved her, and not Kikyou. Miruko, Sango, and Shippou hadn't noticed her absent, but Kilala had. She appeared in front of Kagome, right before she jumped down the well. Kilala understood it right away, in a way, and didn't try to stop her.

_'They haven't noticed I'm gone, have they? I mean, InuYasha would have appeared if they had noticed my absent. But.. why would they miss me? I'm just a jewel detector for them, and a duplicate of the Kikyou InuYasha wants.'_

Kagome stood up from her bed, walking over to her closet. Opening the doors, she noticed all the other clothes she had, other than the ones she used in the Feudal Era. She grabbed a tank top, a baggy pair of one-of-those-pants-you-just-love, and her slippers, and quickly changed from her pajama, and over to those. She went into the bathroom, and fixed her hair. If she had gone down, with this hairdo, she would have scared the crap out of her grandfather, and brother. Her mother was used to those hairdo, but not her grandfather, or brother.

She quickly put her hair into a pigtail, and went downstairs. There was no sign of her brother, mother, nor grandfather. She stepped some quick steps towards the kitchen. A note laid on the desk.

'_Ohayo, Kagome. We've won a trip with a cruise, and we won't be home in a week. There were only three tickets, and since you're going to the Feudal Era, we went. I'm sorry, sweetie. There is some food in the fridge if you get hungry. Love you._'

"Oh, perfect.. Home alone."  
Kagome muttered sarcastic under her breath, before taking some steps towards the cabinets. Her hands took a hold around a chocolate box, chocolate drink and some other types of candy. Few minutes later, she sat up in her room, looking out of the window, sitting in the window sill. She held a cup with warm chocolate in her hand.

She looked out of the window, up towards the sky. None of the stars was able to see, because of all the pollution. But anyway, it felt nice to have some quiet time alone. She drank some of the hot chocolate that was in her hand. Another tear fell from her cheek. She did what she thought was right, and she wasn't going back to the feudal era. No matter what. She had forgotten them, or she remembered them.. But she.. she wanted to forget InuYasha.. . She didn't care what happened to him. She didn't.. No.. she couldn't.. But how could she turn her back towards the one, she loved? Cared for. But she wasn't anything to him. Or was she?

She shook her head, letting more tears run down her cheek.

How could she have been such a fool to actually believe she was worthy of InuYasha's love? She was just a jewel detector, a priestess, and a wench. A stupid idiot as well.

She turned her head around, hearing some sounds. She shook the feeling off, as she stood up, and shut the lights off. She felt a relief spread out, and smiled softly. She went towards her closet again, taking out a jeans shorts, and another pair of shoes, and quickly changed. She took the jewel forth, not the Shikon no Tama jewel, but the Light And Darkness jewel. It looked just like the Shikon no Tama jewel, but it was mixed with both black and white inside of it. It had the same glow, and color, but inside there was a Yin-Yang necklace. She put it on her, and smiled softly.

She quickly went out of her room, ignoring the thud sound outside of her room, on the balcony. She walked with quick steps towards the Well.. An uncomfortable feeling came to her. She felt someone looking at her, but when she turned around... nobody..

She walked quickly towards the well, looking to both sides. Jumping into it, she didn't notice the silver-haired male in front of her, coming out of the well. She came up, in the Feudal Era. Smelling the soft smells of all the flowers around her, and all the fresh air. It was good to be back. She looked around herself, she smiled to herself. She walked away from the direction the village were, and towards the mountains. If she had turned around, she would have seen a shape, with a certain knowledge to her. But she didn't.

She continued to walk towards the mountains, studying the environment she smiled softly. She had no harm to the world, she felt no sadness, no harm, nothing. She was just.. careless.. She was tired of sacrificing her own feelings, so that others, may have their own feelings intact.  
She was tired of that. She was tired of sacrificing herself, her family, friends, and others, just to search for some jewels. She was tired of it. She was just sick tired of it, and now they were to know how it felt towards her. She might sound selfish.. But.. she had always been selfless, and she would always be selfless.

She turned around, as she heard a sound. A familiar sound. She pulled forth her bow, or rather, materialized a new bow, one that was brown, and had pink-like 'handle', and an arrow which were materialized as well. It was just like they used to be. But she.. she could now materialize things, as she wanted them to be. She had left her past life, behind her, that past with InuYasha, Kikyou... and all of that. She had left her Only One behind. She had mastered new techniques, and was very good at it as well.

She took the bow towards where the sound came from, and locked it there.

"Who's there?" The voice didn't belong to Kagome herself.. But the voice was very known. She shook her head, as she smiled softly.

"Shippou, it's just me."

Kagome looked towards the fox-demon, and opened her arms for him to run into them. And before she had even done that, he was already in her arms, crying. She was shocked to hear the fox demon cry, and started comforting him.

"Shippou, what has happened?" Kagome continued to comfort him, as he looked at her, with his eyes. He had tears down his cheeks, but they stopped after a while.

"Kagome.. you're back. Right? You're back, to stay?" Kagome bit her lip, as she put the fox demon down. She let out a sigh, as she turned towards the sky, taking a seat down at the ground. She didn't know how to tell the young fox demon, that she was just here, to talk with a friend. Or a friend, who perhaps would become something more.

"Shippou.." Shippou looked at her with sad eyes, as she sighed another time.

"I'm not here to stay... I'm just visiting a friend." Shippou didn't understand, and looked up at her.

"But. they are in the village. We are in the village" Kagome bit her lip, drawing small drops of blood from her lip..

"Shippou.. It's not that I don't want to see the others.. It's just... I feel uncomfortable.. with.."

"Me being there... Right?"

Another voice shot in. Kagome's heart stopped, she felt all her blood freeze. No, it couldn't be him... No, not at all. She shook her head, standing up. She gave him a quick glance. It was InuYasha.. She started walking into the mountains, feeling an unease, she walked rapidly quicker. She growled when she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't walk now.. no, she started running. She ran, and ran. She didn't want to face him. No.. Not yet. But the footsteps didn't fade. They followed her, making her draw forth her bow, and arrow, and swiftly turning around.

"What the hell do you want?"

She dropped the bow down on to the ground, to see him. The wolf she wanted to see. She ran into his arms, which were open, and started crying her heart out. The wolf placed protected arms around her, keeping her safe. Protected. Comfortable. Loved. She continued to cry, as he comforted her. He realized this was only caused by one, and one only.

"Kagome.. what did muttface do to you?"

* * *

A/N. I don't know if that counts for a little cliffhanger ^^

Please review ^^


	5. A Shocking Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own him. I don't own InuYasha. I wish I did though ^^ **

* * *

_~Kagome~_

She felt relief come over her, as she was in the arms of Kouga. The leader of the wolf tribe. But she didn't also feel relief. She could feel the feeling of being in danger. She felt relief, but she didn't feel absolutely safe with Kouga. There was a certain feeling she felt with InuYasha, but she didn't feel now. She didn't feel that tingly, soft, and warm feeling. She didn't feel that blush that usually would lit up her cheeks, come. She didn't feel.. that certain, odd, but rare feeling. No.. Not after what Kikyou, and Naraku did. They had hurt her. But they made her realize something. She could never have a part in InuYasha's heart. She would be forgotten, unlike Kikyou. She wouldn't be loved for eternity, unlike Kikyou. She wouldn't be the same Kagome she had been, weeks before.

Kouga looked down at Kagome's face, and placed his hand under her chin, locking their gazes together. He was dead serious when he asked her that question. She knew that. And if she were to tell him about what had happened, he wouldn't hesitate with killing him. InuYasha, I mean. Kouga wouldn't hesitate with doing that at all.

"What did that mutt face do to you, Kagome?"

Kagome got out of the 'trance', turning her eyes, towards where a certain hanyou was appearing. She felt her heart crash, as a soul collector passed behind him, knowing Kikyou was close. She was very close. She wouldn't let him go, would she? Well, if Kikyou would do that to her, and InuYasha, were the reason that she couldn't be like that with Kouga, to make InuYasha jealous. But how could she? She smiled softly, as she looked at him again.

"He didn't do anything to me. It was just a silly incident a couple of weeks ago. It's nothing, honestly."

Kouga looked towards where Kagome had looked a couple of seconds ago, seeing the mutt face closing up on them. The silver-haired male looked up from the ground, seeing Kagome, in the arms of the wolf.. His eyes froze, and he became very furious, or at least, protective. He hurried forth, stopping in front of Kagome, and Kouga.

Kagome was now out of Kouga's grasp, and her gaze was turned towards the ground, feeling uncomfortable of the situation. InuYasha looked at Kagome, feeling a certain feeling that could resemble jealousy, but as well a bit of the feeling that he deserved it. After what he had done.

"Kagome.. Can I speak with you, alone?" Kouga growled, taking Kagome behind him, giving a sharp glare at the dog in front of him.

"That... you can forget, dog breath. You didn't appreciate Kagome, unlike I do, and besides... she's my woman." Upon hearing those words, something sparked in InuYasha's eyes. Jealousy, and anger. He clenched his fist.

"She. is. not. your. woman." InuYasha growled, looking at him. Kagome shook her head, looking at the boys. She stepped in front of the boys, turned towards Kouga.

"Listen. I appreciate that you care. But.. I am not your woman. I'm nobody's property. Okay?" Kouga crossed his arms across his chest, looking at her, smiling softly.

"Whatever you say, Kagome. But you can't deny it." Kagome groaned at that 'statement' from Kouga.

Kagome turned around, looking at InuYasha. She felt something tingle in her body, as InuYasha stepped a step forth towards her. Her heart skipped a heartbeat. Why did he affect her like this?

"InuYasha..." She let out a sigh, looking at him, looking him in those amber eyes, she loved so dearly. She took a deep breath, before smiling softly.

"Fine.. What do you want to speak with me about?" Kouga's eyes widened as Kagome had disappeared with that mutt, a couple of feet away from him. From his safety. From his grasp.

"Kouga.. I promise, just go away for the moment, I will probably come with you to the mountains, okay? There is someone I need to talk to up there." Kouga nodded softly, as he quickly disappeared. Kagome turned around, looking at the silver-haired male that was leaning towards a tree..

"What do you want to talk with me about?"

InuYasha opened his eyes, looking towards the miko. He stood up straight, not leaning towards the tree anymore. Moving towards Kagome, he placed his arms around her waist, pulling him towards her. Burying his face in her hair, in her scent. His heart was racing, why did he feel like this when he was around her?

Kagome, shocked by his actions, placed her hands at his chest, trying, but failing as well, to push him away. Eventually, she gave up, burying her face in his chest.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why do you torture me like this, InuYasha?"

Kagome felt a liquid fall from her eyes, the smell of salt reached his nose. He hated the smell of tears. No, her tears. Every tear she cried, he wanted so badly to kiss away. And now, he fought the urge of just doing that. He hugged her tightly, holding on to her.

"I never stopped thinking about you, Kagome. I never did." Kagome opened her eyes, feeling that certain tinkly feeling she only felt around with InuYasha. She stopped crying, cuddling closer to his chest.

"Why did you do it then?" InuYasha let out a sigh, as he started to stroking her hair. He took a sharp in-take of her scent, snuggling his face into her hair.

"Naraku placed me under a spell. I'm sorry for what I did to you, Kagome. I'm so sorry."

Kagome closed her eyes, but quickly opening her eyes, she looked towards the silver-haired male which had now taken his face out of her hair. She smiled softly, standing on her toes, she was almost face-to-face with him.

"It's nothing to worry about, InuYasha.." InuYasha smiled softly, as he leaned down towards her face, looking at her lips.

"I... I love you, Kagome.. I love you as a miko, and that half demon you truly are."

Kagome's eyes widened.. _Was she... a half..demon?_

* * *

**A/N: Nobody expected that to happen, now did they? ^^ And I know.. InuYasha is a bit OOC in this chapter. **

**Please review! ^^**


	6. The Demon Lord, part one

**Disclaimer; I don't own InuYasha. I don't own InuYasha. I don't own InuYasha. I wish I owned InuYasha, but I that's one birthday wish I can forget.**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

* * *

**Last time.**

**"Why did you do it then?"**

**InuYasha let out a sigh, as he started to stroking her hair. He took a sharp in-take of her scent, snuggling his face into her hair.**

**"Naraku placed me under a spell. I'm sorry for what I did to you, Kagome. I'm so sorry."**

**Kagome closed her eyes, but quickly opening her eyes, she looked towards the silver-haired male which had now taken his face out of her hair. She smiled softly, standing on her toes, she was almost face-to-face with him.**

**"It's nothing to worry about, InuYasha.."**

**InuYasha smiled softly, as he leaned down towards her face, looking at her lips.**

**"I... I love you, Kagome.. I love you as a miko, and that half demon you truly are."**

**Kagome's eyes widened.. _Was she... a half..demon?_**

* * *

_Now._

Kagome was utterly shocked. Her eyes widened. _Had InuYasha just said that she was a half-demon._ She closed her eyes, trying to put together the dots. _Her mother was human, she knew that. But her father.. InuYasha's father had been a demon, and his mother a human, and he was a half demon. But... would that mean that? No, I am?_Kagome shook her head in confusion. She pulled away from the hug, just as he was about to lean forth. InuYasha looked at her in more confusion.

"Kagome, what is it?"

Kagome shook her head, looking quickly at him. She couldn't find the words. It was as if she had forgotten how to speak. She closed her eyes, silently cursing in a way. She didn't know who her father was, since he died before Souta was born, and she was still young then. She didn't have any proof, that her father wasn't a demon. Her mother would probably know.  
She opened her eyes, looking right into a pair of amber eyes.

"InuYasha, what did you mean when you said half demon?" InuYasha furrowed his brow, confused.

"When I told you, 'and that half demon you truly are'?" Kagome nod quickly, looking at him.

"Well, you are a half demon, Kagome. Didn't you know that?"

Her world did truly unravel on those words. _'Didn't you know that?'_. No, she didn't know. She didn't know that. Not at all. She turned quickly around, running towards the well. InuYasha was hot in pursuit, even more confused than the miko running in front of him.  
Kagome shook her head more, she couldn't be a half demon. She was human. She was a miko. Her miko side could have purified her demon side though, even though that thought was supposed to calm her, it didn't at all. She ran faster, and faster. Seeing the well in front of her, she quickly jumped on the edge of it, and turned around.

"InuYasha, please don't follow me. I'll be back before dawn. There is something I need to clear with my mother. Alone."

Before the said half demon could protest, the miko had already jumped into the well, and was on the other side of the well. He looked up at the sky. Had he said something wrong?

**~ Kagome ~**

Between sparkles from the time travel, Kagome tried to shake the thought of her being a half demon, or even a full-blooded demon out of her head. She climbed up the ladder, and over the edge of the well. Looking around, she already knew that Souta had gone to school, and grandfather wasn't there.

When Kagome came inside of the house, she sensed her mother in the living room. Swiftly, and stealthily, she was already behind her mother, with tears almost in her eyes. She laid a hand on her mother's shoulder, and the said black-haired woman, turned around, surprised to see her daughter back from the Feudal Era already. Usually her daughter would use one to two weeks in the Feudal Era, so something must have happened.

"Kagome, what has happened?" Her mother looked at her in confusion, and concern. Kagome pulled away, looking down at the floor.

"Mother... am I a half demon?"

The woman in front of Kagome was silent, only a sigh escaped her. Kagome looked up, and she knew that it was true. She was a half demon. Kagome saw the emotions in her mother's eyes. She didn't know how to express it. But she was very disappointed. Her own mother, had lied to her, in 16 years. Her whole life, she had been lied to.

"Mother.. who was he, who was my father, really?" Kagome's mother sat down on a pillow, looking at her daughter with mixed emotions.

"It's a long story, Kagome. So please, sit down."

Kagome sat down in front of her mother, on another pillow. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the truth. But nothing could prepare her for the shock that was going to hit her. Nothing. Absolutely nothing... She was a half demon. Perhaps even a full-blooded demon, if her moth... no, not her mother, her mother wouldn't have lied to her. Not at all.. This was someone else. Someone Kagome didn't know at all...

_~ Somewhere else ~_

**"My Lord... if I may?"**

**Something said. It was a woman. Her hair was black blue. Her eyes were hidden underneath her robe. She wore a brown yukata, with a black and white kimono over.**

**"Yes, what is it?"**

**Another voice was heard, a more powerful one. It was a male. He wore a similar outfit to what InuYasha's father had. Only that it was black, instead of white. His hair was long, and colored in silver, with small tints of red in it. His eyes were brown, mixed with blue. He had facial markings on his cheeks, and on his forehead. The facial markings on his cheeks were small lines, of the color black, and the marking on his forehead was a red moon. Two swords hang around his waist. Both glowed, giving the sign that it soon was time.**

**"My Lord, she knows." ****The facial expression on the Lord turned. It wasn't a pleased one, and not an angered one either. He turned towards the woman, with neutral tone.**

**"Send two demons to the Northern Mountains. Bring me their leader, the one with the Shards called Iron Fang." ****The woman nod, as she quickly returned to the darkness of the cave.****The Lord stood outside, outside of the cave, as he admired his land. A soft smile covered his mouth.**

**"So... She knows? Kira* didn't do a good enough job, with keeping it from her."**

**With a flick of his wrists, he disappeared into thin air. The Lord.. had found her again.**

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if this was cheesy or not.. But I did create a cliffhanger ^^**

*** - I don't know the real name of Kagome's mother, but I'm pretty sure I just blew some of the cliffhanger away now. I just chose the name Kira, and that's what Kagome's mother called in this story ^^**

** Please review ^^ I'd like to hear what people think about things so far.**


	7. The Demon Lord, part two

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I never have, I doesn't own him now, and I never will own him, no matter how much I wish. The only thing I own in this story, is the plot, and the character's I've made.**

**A/N: Okay.. This is the second part of the last chapter. And, I've realized that I probably should start describing more about how the characters look like, their surroundings, and not just their thoughts, actions, and talking. But, if I'm going to do that, it'll take a little more time to update. I'll try to update once, or twice, maybe even more, but it depends on how evil the teachers choose to be now, and how much homework that'll come.**

**And thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far. I was smiling all the time at school today, because of those reviews. Silly, I know xD**

**Mouseshadow1: Thanks for the review, btw. I understand that the last chapter was confusing. It was originally not cut into two pieces, and it was slightly 'raw', if you would call it that. But, tell me what you were confused about in the last chapter, and I'll try to explain.**

* * *

_**~ Kagome ~**_

Her face was ghost white now. She had listened to her mother talking.. Her father.. was actually.. a demon. One of the most feared, respected, and powerful demons of the Feudal Era. Her father was an old friend of InuYasha's own father, Inu no Taisho.  
Her father had come to this age, with an accident. And well.. the result was Kagome. But.. what about Souta? No, he had another father. Kagome was a half demon. She couldn't believe it. She was a half demon. It just wouldn't go in. It didn't make any sense. Not at all. How come she doesn't how those canine ears, like InuYasha has? Or the fangs, or claws?

"When were you going to tell me?" The woman in front of her, she used to call mother, didn't answer. Kagome let out a sigh. She never planned to tell her, did she? Keeping her own daughter in the dark, for the rest of her life when she was hiding a huge part of herself.

Kagome stood up, walking up, with her mother right behind her.

"Kagome, you must understand. I couldn't tell you, because it would ruin your childhood."

Kagome shut the voice outside of her head, as she began to pack with her some clothes, and some personal things. She had enough with keeping herself from crying, and handling this truth. It was devastating. To know that the woman who raised you, never would tell you who your father was. Who you truly were. It was scary actually. What else had she lied about?

Kagome closed her eyes, looking out the window of her room, probably one last time before she turned around to face her mother, before looking down at the ground.

"It's scary actually. To know that the one who raised you your whole life, has actually lied to you, all those years. I had the right to know who my father truly were. Who I truly were. But you wanted to keep me in the dark, for my whole life. That's actually scary to think of, mother. When I walk out of here, it will be the last time you probably see me. I need to think, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I'm sorry, mother, for doing this. But I can't handle being lied to again. Not such a great lie." Kagome hugged her mother one last time, before walking out of her room.

"Tell Souta and grandfather, that I love them."

Her mother stood there, like a clay statue. She couldn't move. Her eyes were cold. She had no aura anymore. The warmth had disappeared. Right when the door was closed downstairs, her mother fell apart, breaking into millions of tiny pieces of clay. Her mother, was never really there, was she?

_~ Feudal Era ~_

InuYasha sat in a tree near the well. He had his eyes closed. Most would have thought he was asleep, but he never slept. No. Not now. Especially not now. He had sensed a new scent in the air. The scent was somewhat a little familiar, but in a way it wasn't. He couldn't figure out what, or who it belonged to. Another scent hit his nose, and he turned his gaze towards the well. She had come back. And another well-known scent, a salty scent hit his nose as well. She was crying.

InuYasha jumped down from the tree, quickly walking towards the well, and reaching out a hand towards the girl in the bottom of the well. He felt another hand touch his, and he grasped it, pulling the shape into his embrace.

"Kagome... What happened? Who did this to you?"

Kagome hugged him, as she let the tears flow freely. She didn't like to cry. No. Not in front of InuYasha or any of her friends. She hugged him closer to her, as if to try to hold on to him, from leaving her as well. She had felt that her mother had passed away. Or what was remaining of her mother. She thought it was her fault, but soon she would know it was her evil sister's fault.

InuYasha stroked Kagome softly on her back, as she cried into his arms. He snuggled his face into his hair. He smelt a faint scent of death, and clay on her, but he shook it off. He hugged her closer, as she cried more.

"Shhh... It's alright now, Kagome. You're safe."

Few moments later, Kagome had stopped crying, and was now resting in InuYasha's arms. InuYasha looked down at the now sleeping figure, and held her closer to himself. He stood up, and walked towards the village. Again, few moments later, she woke up, still being carried by InuYasha. She looked up at him, and smiled softly, as he looked down at her.

"Thank you, InuYasha."

"Keh."

Kagome smiled softly, knowing that some things hadn't changed at all. She looked in front of them, seeing the village. InuYasha sat Kagome down at the ground again, before continuing walking towards the village.  
Kagome felt a new aura nearby, as she was placed down on the ground again. She stopped, and turned her head towards where the aura had come from. She shook the feeling of her, as she followed InuYasha towards the village.

This was quickly interrupted, when Kouga stood in front of them. InuYasha took a hold around the hold on Tetsuiga, and pulled the sword out of its sheet, pointing it towards Kouga.

"What do you want, flea bag?"

Kouga smirked softly, and saw that Kagome was behind him. Looking in towards the woods, where he came from, he nodded. Out of the darkness, out of the shadows of the woods, came another shape forth. InuYasha was utterly shocked by seeing this character again.

"Y-You... look like.. him."

Kagome looked at InuYasha, seeing the small tints of fear in his eyes, she knew that this person, this character in front of them, wasn't anything that should be reckoned with. She turned her gaze towards the character, the demon. She felt her heart drop out.. No.. it couldn't be.. No.. He was supposed to dead. She shook her head, again looking towards the character again.

He had silver hair, with red tints in it. His eyes were brown, with a bit blue in them. He had similar facial markings like Inu no Taisho, just in a different color, and almost the same clothes, only in black, and without the armor. Two swords hang around his waist, and was resting on his hip. Both of them were glowing brightly. It couldn't be.. No...

The Demon Lord had his gaze fixed on Kagome, and he smiled softly, but quickly the smile was replaced with a 'poker face', worthy of competing against Sesshomaru's 'poker face'. Although the 'poker face' hung on the characters face, his eyes were somewhat warm. He kept his gaze at Kagome.

_No.. No.. NO.. It couldn't be.._

"Hello, daughter."

_Yes.. Yes, it is. It's your father, Kagome. Or.. should I say, our father, Kagome.._

It was Kagome's last thought, before her vision became silver.

* * *

_The wind softly brushed her cheeks, making her hair softly blow backwards. The wind then changed direction, as if on command. The red locks now caressed her chin, as the wind blew from behind her. Her face was unreadable at the moment. Her skin was white as snow, if not whiter. Her eyes were purple. Not a harsh color of purple, but soft. Her lips were red as roses. Her hair was red as fire. In the wind, it looked as if her hair actually was on fire. Most people wouldn't look good with that type of color, but this woman did. Her hair was long, stopping around her waist. Around her neck, hung a glowing jewel. The jewel itself, was beautiful. If one were to look through the white glowing, you could see that the jewel, was all amber-colored. A beautiful amber color. The white glowing around the jewel, seemed to show the woman's aura. Said woman let a hand brush a strand away from her face, and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled softly, her purple eyes tracing the land in front of her. Her snow-white hand, returned to its original place. On her belly. She wore a traditional miko outfit. On the other hand of hers, there was a mark. A red crescent moon, which glowed softly._

_She turned her head towards the sky, smiling even softer if possible. Watching the sun set, she carefully caressed her belly with her hands._

_'One day, you'll understand, Sunset. One day.'_

_- To be continued -_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this was the second part of 'The Demon Lord'. I know the last chapter was probably somewhat confusing, and I'm sorry about that. But, in the future chapters, please tell me, if you're confused. I'll try to explain later on. **

**Please, review, cause I curious on what people think when they reads this story ^^**


	8. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. **

**A/N: Okay, I'll be posting two chapters today. And I apologize if there is some confusion in this chapter again. It's my first fan fiction, and my English isn't perfect, so please bear with me, and my terrible English :) **

**The chapters are somewhat written in various perspectives. It's confusing, but please bear with me. I'll try to make it less confusing in the next, future chapters. I've written these chapters in a hurry, and I haven't corrected all the mistakes, just so you know.**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

~ _Kagome & InuYasha _~ _  
_

Kagome looked at the character in front of her. He had called her _daughter_. This was her father? This figure in front of her? InuYasha had recognized him, and had almost called him father. But no. They did resemble each other. InuYasha's father, and the figure that was her father. They could have been mistaken to be brothers.

Kagome looked down at the ground. Her vision became silver, as a throbbing pain hit her. She placed a hand on her head, as she shook it carefully. Being afraid of hurting more by that action, she stopped shaking her head. She looked up at the figure again. He was in his full-blooded demon form. A form she had never seen before. She closed her eyes, as the silver spread from one corner in her eye, to another making her see things she normally wouldn't.

InuYasha saw this, and placed a hand on her shoulder._ Bad mistake_. He felt a jolt of electricity burn through him, and the next thing he knew, he was shot towards a tree. Slowly, he felt that his senses began to weaken. The clear scents around him, the extremely good hearing began to fade. His claws retreated, and became normal, like a human's. His hair began to glow, and the silver color was slowly replaced by a black color. His fangs began to grow back, and before he knew it.. he had lost all of his hanyou senses.

Kagome was now on the ground, in pain. She had placed both of her hands on to the ground, trying so hard not to fall down at it. But it wasn't that easy. She had a throbbing headache, and she was shaking violently. She opened her eyes, which by this time, was colored in silver. She looked at InuYasha, shocked to see him in his human form.. and it wasn't even the new moon. She shook her head, trying to stand up. And failing at it.

InuYasha looked at Kouga who were concerned for Kagome, and the now, glaring figure by his side. Kouga bowed in respect of the figure, and took a steep back. The Demon Lord that stood by his side, stepped forth, walking towards Kagome, who now was lying on the ground, unconscious. InuYasha growled, quickly standing up. He wouldn't let him take Kagome, even if he was her father. No, not after he had gotten her back again.

The said Demon Lord bent down towards the figure on the ground, and lifted her up. Looking down at the girl in his arms, he softly smiled, which nobody saw. He brushed away a hair that was in front of her face. She looked just like her mother.

'_Kira, you should have kept it as a secret for just a bit longer._'

He looked up in the sky, closing his eyes, he focused some of his energy into his daughter. The ears, that normally wasn't pointy like an elf's ear, started to transform back to a human's ear. The fangs that was weakly shown in her mouth, began to retreat, as did the claws on her hands. The red moon on her forehead, and the black markings on her cheeks and chin, began to slowly fade away as well.

This didn't go unnoticed by InuYasha, who now was looking wide-eyed at the transformation, and the markings. Only a demon had those. InuYasha stepped forth, looking at the Demon Lord.

"Tell me.. Why does she have those markings?" InuYasha boldly asked. He had two alternative futures. Either a future where his head was cut off, and placed on to a silver platter, or a future where he had his head, and the Demon Lord had answered him.

"That is not for you to know, InuYasha." the Demon Lord coldly replied. His stone face was back, and he had now placed the girl carefully in InuYasha's arms.

"Keh, and why not?"

The Demon Lord looked at InuYasha with his brown eyes, a cold stare. The Demon Lord turned around and walked towards Kouga.

"Because... If you know, she'll know." was the Demon Lord's only reply. The said Lord, walked past Kouga but stopped few feet away. Looking over his shoulder, he growled in a way. "And if you hurt her again, I won't hesitate with breaking the promise I made to your father."

With that, the Demon Lord disappeared into the darkness, with the wolf demon hot in pursuit.

InuYasha blinked a few times, and now, he was surprised. Had her father known, that InuYasha had been with Kikyou behind her back again? Had her father known, that he probably was using his daughter to find the Shikon no Tama shards, only to become a full-blooded demon?

'_If you know, she'll know._'  
InuYasha tried to shake that sentence out of his head. The Demon Lord had certainly done something to Kagome. Before said Lord, had lifted her up, she was a demon, in a way. She had elf ears where her human ears normally was, fangs slightly poking out of her mouth, claws on her hands, and oddly enough, demon facial markings on her. Facial markings similar to the ones his father had. Similar to the ones Sesshomaru had.

InuYasha started walking towards the village, carrying Kagome. He suddenly knew what he had to do. He had to go there. unfortunately.

'Don't speak that way, InuYasha. He might have tried to take your life in the past, but he's your brother.'

InuYasha looked down at Kagome. She looked so peaceful. Like she was sleeping. Only thing was, that she wasn't sleeping. She was under a spell, her father had put on her.

'_If you know, she'll know._'

The words had haunted him ever since the Demon Lord had said them. What did he mean by that? She knows everything I knows?  
InuYasha shook that thought out of his head, changing his direction towards the land his brother ruled. Little did he know, that he was on to something with that last thought.

If one knew who Kagome's father was, it would be Sesshomaru. He had after all, been alive when their father had also lived. Kagome's father seemed familiar to InuYasha. Like.. he had met him before.

InuYasha kept walking towards the land. He couldn't help to wonder, why he felt a connection with Kagome now as he was carrying her?

'_I love you._'

'_If you know, she'll know._'

~ _Kagome_ ~

She looked down at the ground in his head. She had connected to him, to see what her father told her to see when he transformed her back. And her father was right. There was something she needed to see. To hear.

She felt betrayed, as she thought about what he had said to her, few hours ago. _It was all just a lie._ She turned around, walking towards another precious memory, which seemed to be new. She staggered backwards, as she saw the images in front of her. She clenched her hand at her heart, an unreadable look in her eyes. She looked at the images. She suddenly wished, she never came here in the first place. The words that were told by one of the shapes, was replaying in her head.

'_I love you._'

She staggered backwards once more, clenching both of her hands over her chest. If you had listened carefully, you could hear a shatter sound.

'If you know, she'll know.'

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this chapter a few days ago, and I've only done some changes from the original. But, it is slightly 'raw' in a way.. So, please tell me if someone was confused with something in this chapter, and I'll try to explain later on.**

**Anyways, please review :)**


	9. If you know, she'll know

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned InuYasha.. But, I don't, and I never will.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the confusion in the chapters. I know if it's sometimes difficult to understand what happens from time to time in the story, and I apologize for this. But please, tell me if you're confused, and what you're confused about, and I'll try to explain. **

**Opalbrat: Thanks for the review, btw. All I can say about Kikyou and Kagome being sisters in this story, is that you're close. They aren't sisters by blood, exactly. But, you're on to something about them being sisters in this story, yes. ^^**

**Thanks for the reviews btw. My friends were looking at me with a strange look yesterday, because I was in such a good mood, when I saw another review.**

**One more thing, this chapter, and the next will have a visit from both InuYasha's human side, and demon side. The demon has 'bold', and the human has "Underline" when speaking. Now, enough speaking from my side, and I present to you the newest chapter of Changes - **_If you know, she'll know.**  
**_

_'thinking'_

"talking"

* * *

~ **InuYasha **~

He studied the girl who lied in his arms. He couldn't help but wonder, what the Demon Lord meant by those words. He just couldn't.

He let out a soft sigh, as the night started to cover them. In the end of the horizon, he could shimmer his brothers land.

_'I just hopes he isn't on a killing spree.'_

'**Oh, what to you got against your brother, hanyou?**'

InuYasha rolled his eyes, on his human half's comment.

_'Oh, I don't know. He has although tried to kill me, or us, in the past.'_

His demon half chuckled, and InuYasha decided to block out their voices. They would soon be in full discussion, and he wouldn't want to be a part of it.

He turned his gaze down on to the sleeping miko in his arms, and kissed her forehead softly. The Demon Lord's words, were still circling in his mind.

_'If you know, she'll know.'_

~ _Kagome _~

Kagome looked around herself. She saw memories of the forgotten past in InuYasha's mind (**A/N:** **Remember that 'connection' from the previous chapter? Well, Kagome is actually in InuYasha's mind, or head ^^**). One of them was with his mother, Izayoi. She held him in her arms. That fragile, cute little hanyou, was a pup, and his mother cradled him in her arms.

Kagome walked a bit forth, seeing memories not so far from the present. It was one of the memories with her, and InuYasha. She remembered this day clearly, and blushed on that said thought. InuYasha was in a cuddling mood (**A/N: I know, OOC from his side ^^**), and had decided to rest on Kagome's lap, with his arms around her, cuddling his face into her stomach (**A/N: No, she wore the traditional miko outfit**). She had then of course, taken the opportunity to rub his ears, and had received an unexpected reaction from the hanyou. A rumbling noise had started to come from his chest, and he started purring.

Kagome started walking forwards, into an unexplored part of the hanyou's mind. She felt two auras. A demon's aura, and a human aura. She took a hand towards her back, trying to reach for an arrow.

Then she remembered she hadn't brought with her arrows. Not for the Connection. It wasn't even possible to try to materialize a bow and arrow when she was in the Connection with someone. She looked around. The part of the mind she was in now, was a bit dark. She was surrounded by light, and the light somehow brighten up bits of his mind. Why she didn't know.

A growl erupted from her left. As she turned her head towards the sound, she noticed a couple of red eyes looking at her. She flinched slightly, but didn't move from where she was standing. The creature the sound had come from, took some quick steps towards Kagome. Following her every movement. Studying her. When suddenly, the steps stopped. Kagome closed her eyes, not in fear, but to try to relax. She wasn't scared, she didn't fear his demon side. Not at all.

Hot air blew towards her neck, and her eyes opened quickly, as something wet touched her neck. Her breath caught up in her throat, as it happened. She stiffened, and felt a hand touch hers. The same as InuYasha's.

"**Why are you afraid, nining?**" The demon behind her said softly, in a growl-type voice. Kagome quickly loosened up, and breathed softly out. It was his demon side after all, and not something else.

"Nothing." The demon chuckled at Kagome's reply, snuggling his head into her hair. Breathing in her scent, he struggled the urge to mark her. She was anyway the hanyou's future mate, wasn't she?

"**It doesn't seem as nothing, nining. I can smell fear from you.**"

"If she doesn't want to say it, then she doesn't have to_._" Another voice shot in.

Kagome wasn't surprised. If his demon side was here, then his human side would also be here. She looked softly down on to the floor. And if they were here.. they must have also felt the same as InuYasha.

The demon side, noticed Kagome's distress, and placed a hand on to her shoulders, and turned her around. Placing his arms around her, and pressing her into his embrace, the demon started making a comforting rumbling sound from his chest, which almost lulled Kagome into sleep. Kagome enjoyed the warmth from the demon, but looked up to him.

"Thank you."

His fangs were indeed longer than InuYasha's, the claws were also longer. The usual purple markings covered his cheeks, and he had red eyes, with blue pupils. It was almost like seeing the demon side, when she was outside of the Connection. But without that hunger for destruction. She turned around towards the human. The human who looked a lot like InuYasha in a way. But, he was a bit nicer when it came with name calling He had black hair, the claws and fangs were gone, and the once amber eyes, were brown. She softly smiled towards them both, and took a step backwards to study them together.

They looked just like him.. So I guess, they feel the same as him. They both love Kikyou as well, don't they?

The demon snorted softly, looking at Kagome. "**I don't love that clay filled woman. But the hanyou, however does. It's just the nining I don't understand.**"

This caught Kagome's attention. _They didn't love her as InuYasha loved her? I understand why the demon didn't love her._ She wanted him to become human and banish his demon side. Kagome looked at the demon, trying to make the best smile to cover her slightly shocked expression.

"What do you mean?"

The demon smirked, looking at her. "**Don't you think I know what you thought? I smell it on you; you are insecure if he loves you.**"

Kagome blushed softly, and looked away. "Is it that obvious?" she replied, and the demon nodded.

The human looked at Kagome. "This might help you; you're always on his mind. He is worried that he might lose you, because of his love towards Kikyou. And the demon side of him, is always complaining about his behavior towards you, and is always urging him to mark you as his mate. Or, our mate."

Kagome blushed furiously, and looked at him. "**Shut up, nining.**" said the demon. She turned her gaze upwards.

"But, you came here for a reason. And we are here to tell you what you're searching for."

Kagome turned around, and looked at the human.

"What do you mean? I thought I was just supposed to see a memory, between him, and her."

The demon stepped forth, and had a serious look in his face.

"**It's the truth about your family, Kagome. And about you and Kikyou.**"

Kagome was utterly confused, what connection did she have with Kikyou, other than being her reincarnation?

"We are here to tell you the truth about your past. About you and her. About your father; the Demon Lord, about your mother... And your brother."

* * *

_The red-haired woman smiled softly, studying her land. She had her hands around her swollen belly, and felt a small kick. She let out a sigh of happiness, and closed her eyes. Few feet behind her, stood a shape with silver hair and red strips, facial markings of a red crescent moon on his forehead, and black markings on his cheeks. A black suit of some sorts, that was similar to a friend of his._

_The Demon Lord stepped towards his mate, and placed a clawed hand on to her belly, softly caressing it. He placed his head on to her shoulder, and kissed the mate mark that laid between her neck and shoulder._

_"She will become a raven beauty, won't she, ?"_

_"Yes. She is born of royal demon blood, and many has said that she has a great destiny in front of her. I just hope that she understands why we have to do this.__"_

_"I think she will. She'll be guided all the way."_

_'One day you'll understand, Sunset. One day.'_

_- To Be Continued - _

* * *

**A/N: This is sort of, a raw edition, to say it that way. In the future, I will probably go back, and edit these chapters that has caused some confusion. Now, if you're confused about something in the chapter, please tell me what you're confused about in this chapter, and I'll try to explain.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. The homework in this week is little, but there is an exam in the end of the week, so I'll probably update Friday, or Saturday, unless I'm very tired after writing seven-eight pages on the exam o_o**

**Now, please review. :)**


	10. Out Of The Connection

**Disclaimer: Still, I don't own him, and I never will.**

**A/N: Please, I apologize for this short chapter, but with all the homework I got, and projects, and the up-coming math exam, it's hard to update as often as I wish I could. **

**Thanks for the reviews btw. Again, I was smiling like a moron at school, when I noticed I had few more reviews.**

* * *

_Last time._

_"It's the truth about your family, Kagome. And about you and Kikyou."_

_Kagome was utterly confused, what connection did she have with Kikyou, other than being her reincarnation?_

_"We are here to tell you the truth about your past. About you and her. About your father; the Demon Lord, about your mother... And your brother."_

* * *

**This time.**

She looked at the demon, and human in front of her. She had a brother? What connection did she have with Kikyou really? She looked confused at the two, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"

The human stepped forth, towards Kagome, looking down at the ground.

"Kagome, you already know that you're not from the future, that you're actually from this time. But, you don't know anything about your real family, your real past, nor who you truly are. We are here to tell you about that. At least, that's what your father wants us to do."

Kagome looked even more confused at the human.

"How do you know my father?"

The demon looked at her, chuckling softly.

"**How we know your father? Easy, he's ou-...**" The demon couldn't get further, before the human had sent a cold glare if possible, at the demon, this caused said demon to shut up.

"We can't sat anything about that... Unless the hanyou is here with us, and that's only possible outside of this 'Connection'."

Kagome let out a soft sigh, before she stepped forth between them. She took a hold around their hands, and closed her eyes.

"Stand still, and keep quiet, unless you want to lose a limp, or two."

Both the human and demons eyes widened, and it was shown that they weren't exactly very fond of this idea.

**- InuYasha -**

The shape he held, started to glow. His eyes traveled down at her, concern was clearly an emotion which were lit up. He stopped in his path, and sat down on the ground, placing a hand on her forehead. She didn't have a fever, but why was she glowing? The glowing slowly subsided, as two shapes came in vision, holding her hand. It was... his human and demon side...

Kagome stirred in his arms, her breathing became slowly higher, but slowly calmed down. Her eyes fluttered open, and turning her head towards the demon, and the human still holding her hand. She smiled softly, before realizing she was in InuYasha's lap. Her cheeks quickly became flustered, and she sat up.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, before looking down. She had let go of the demon and humans hands, and were now sitting by InuYasha's side.

She looked up on the two shapes in front of them, nodding slightly.

The human and demon sat down, looking at the figures in front of them.

"Well, I guess we have a lot to explain. Both to why we are here, and about Kagome's past, family and her."

The demon nodded in agreement.

"**We'll start from the beginning. It all started one night...**"

* * *

_- Somewhere else -_

_The Demon Lord looked at his land. He often did this, it reminded him about his mate, his wife... She used to stand on the mountain, watching both the sunrise, and sunset. Sunsets used to be her favorite. Sunset..._

"_I hope you one day that you will understand, Birdcage_."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'll make it up to you people later, it's just that there's so much that's going on now. Especially with school. There's an exam coming up, and homework is killing me. I can't wait until it's holidays again, I'll try to at least come with two chapters before Christmas. **

**Please, review :)**


	11. Explanations and Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that its only another 'short' chapter. Homework is now killing me, the teachers gives a damn about how much which is happening in school, and gives more homework, and I'm very tired after school today. So this chapter might not be the best nor the longest yet. I'll try to update one last time before Christmas, or even update on Christmas in the morning, if I have a chapter ready.**

**Thanks for the reviews again ^^ It warms my heart, and keeps me writing when people review. **

**And enough talk from my side, here's the next chapter of Changes, '**_Explanations and Questions_**'.  
**

**'**_thinking_**_'_ **

**"**talking**"**

* * *

_Last time._

The human and demon sat down, looking at the figures in front of them.

"Well, I guess we have a lot to explain. Both to why we are here, and about Kagome's past, family and her."

The demon nodded in agreement.

"**We'll start from the beginning. It all started one night...**"

* * *

_Now._

"**The one night when you were born, and given your powers, Kagome. None of us were there when it happened, InuYasha was just a cub, and those who saw your birth, was sworn to secret. The only one who now know what happened is your father. So, the only thing we know about your birth, is the date. Besides that, we know something more."**

"Even as a young child, you were feared by many, not only because of your power, but because of the 'premonition' about you. This premonition was lost, and no one knows what it exactly was."

Kagome looked at the dark-haired human and the silver-haired demon in front of her. She wanted to know about her family, her real family. Who they were, what they were like.. and why they chose to send her away. Sadness became a clear emotion in her eyes, and her voice was filled with sadness, but some curiosity.

"But.. what about my family? My father? My mother? Who were they?"

The human in front of Kagome, let out a sigh. It was clear that it was going to be hard, when they told her the truth. Although her father, the Demon Lord, had told them to tell her some, they couldn't tell her everything. Her father had to be the one to tell her, who her mother really was, and about her brother. The black-haired human looked at Kagome, before looking at the ground shortly after. He took a deep breath, before he replied.

"Your father, he was a good friend of InuYasha's father. Our father. Before the alliance between the two lands they ruled, your father's land was often chosen for attack. Mostly because he had something that they wanted. Sango's village was in your father's land, and that's were the Shikon Jewel rested. Even after the alliance was made, his land was often threaten. You were now the main reason, Kagome. The demons had heard of the power you were to come to have in the future, and wanted to take you away, and harness this power. Of course, our father helped your father, with strengthening the border lines, and the army. Your father had guards all around the castle, around you. But this wasn't the childhood he wanted you to have. He didn't want you to have a childhood where you were separated from civilization. Your father did all that was in his power, to make sure you and your mother was safe, and that you both were happy."

InuYasha looked at the human and demon in front of them. He noticed that the human had somehow avoided the question, and that with stealth. InuYasha was intent on figuring out why he had avoided the question.

Kagome hadn't noticed this and was still listening intensely. She wanted to know as much as she could, about her family. She wanted to know. Even if she had to sacrifice everything.

"**Your brother, was a very protective big brother. Even in young age he protected you, and if anyone tried to talk bad to you, he would make sure that they didn't. He was usually strong, and very fierce. He.. he would protect you against everything. He sacrificed his own life so that you could live. He sent you to the future through the Bone Eaters Well, and when he did, he fought the demons that tried to capture, and harness your powers. No one heard from him after that.**"

Kagome's eyes became filled with terror as she heard that she was the reason her brother had died. She closed her eyes, and felt a pang of guilt hit her like a ton of bricks. She began to tremble, and shortly afterwards sobs escaped her mouth. The demon and human's eyes widened, and both became afraid of the fact that they had made her cry. InuYasha's eyes softened as he smelt Kagome's tears, and his instincts were crying out to him to comfort her. InuYasha complied, and lifted Kagome on to his lap. One of his hands was stroking her back gently.

"Shhh... It's not your fault, Kagome." InuYasha said, as he comforted her. He shot a glare at the human and demon in front of them, and silently warned them to be more careful with their choosing of words.

Kagome quickly recovered, at least enough to say something. "Then w-who's fault is it t-then? It's m-my fault my brother d-died." She choked at the words, and another wave of tears was building up.

'_You shouldn't blame yourself, Kagome. It wasn't your fault. Now, wipe the tears away, you're strong enough to handle this, I know it._'

Kagome closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths before finally calming down. The waves of tears stopped and Kagome stopped trembling. InuYasha looked down at her, concern was one of the emotions shown in his eyes. She looked at him with a look that silently told him that she was okay. Kagome turned her head towards the human and demon that was still afraid that they had made her cry.

"What... about my mother?" Kagome asked, looking at the black-haired human, and silver-haired demon in front of them.

'_thank you._' Kagome thought. The one who calmed her, hadn't been her. It had been someone else. Someone she knew, although she couldn't remember who. She knew she had heard the voice many times, but where and when?

"Kagome... your mother.."

Kagome nodded shortly, looking at them with small bits of hope in her eyes. The demon let out a sigh, before taking a deep breath, and continuing the sentencehuman had started on.

"**Your mother... She's...**"

No sound came out of his mouth. Although his lips were moving, no sound came out. It was as if, someone had muted the sound. Kagome heard the words, fear was written all over her face. She sat frozen, her face became white and once again her world started to show. This was something that went over the limit.

'_Was it you, Kira Ignis Penna*, that spoke to me?_' That was the last thing that went through Kagome's mind, before everything became black.

* * *

_A silver-haired male stood at the cliff. The sun made him lit up, and one could clearly see his appearance. He had deep blue eyes, silver hair that stood straight up, and bits of white in his skin. He had a strong face, much resemblance to his fathers face. On his cheekbones, four blue streaks of demon markings were visible. He wore a cream-white mokomoko* over his left shoulder that went all the way down to the ground and a bit longer. He wore a pair of white hakamas and a white haori, as well as a pair of black boots that went to his ankle. Around his waist, on the right hip hung a sword similar to Bakusaiga._

_His blue eyes were looking at the sunset. On his right side, a red-haired female stood with her hands folded over her swollen belly. Their eyes were focusing on the sunset. He usually stood here, watching the sunset for a minute or two before returning to the palace._

_"Do you think it will come true?"_

_"I believe it will happen, yes."_

_"How can you be so sure?"_

_The female smiled softly, two fangs softly poked out of her mouth. She looked at the male with happiness and belief in her eyes, as she replied._

_"Because.. I know it will happen, I'll watch over her all the time."_

_With belief in her eyes, she turned towards the sunset again, caressing her stomach with her hands at the same time. _

_'Kikyou. I'll watch over you.'_

_- To Be Continued -_

* * *

**A/N: Okay.. Today has been hectic, and it doesn't help the growing tower of homework and projects ._. The next update I'm unsure of when will come. But it won't be in this week, but probably in the end of next week. I can't promise anything though.**

***= the words Ignis and Penna is both Latin, and means Fire/Flame and Feather/Wing.**

***= you know that fluffy thing that Sesshomaru has over his shoulder? That fluffy thing, is a mokomoko cx It's an odd name, I know cx**

**Now, please review ^^ I wish to know what people think about the chapter/story so far.****  
**


	12. A Past Memory, Safe And Sound

**Disclaimer: I don't own him. I don't own Safe and Sound either, Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars do.**

**A/N: When a good thing happens, a bad thing isn't far away. I did get a good grade in one of the exams (proud :D), but then the nightmare started when I got to hear what exam I was going up in. This year, it had to be math, again. Damn. I hate math, especially math exam. I guess that the news about taking of the braces of in ten weeks, made up for it.. In a way.. haha. Anyways, I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I've been busy, and very tired the last days. Either I'm sick, or I'm very tired.**

**Reader559: Kikyou has actually an important role (much to my dismay) in the 'last piece' at the end of some chapters. Kikyou is very important when it comes to Kagome's past, and plays a huge role. She doesn't have much to do in this, but she is important. I don't know if that answered what you were confused about, I'm sorry if it didn't. But I hope that the confusion cleared up ^^**

**"**talking**"**

**'**thinking'

_'flashback/memories/past'_

* * *

**~ InuYasha ~**

He rushed towards her as she fell towards the ground. He had placed both of his hands around her and held her close to him. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled some of her scent. His ears listened to her breathing. It was even, but that didn't calm the hanyou. He was worried. He shook her gently, not gaining that reaction he wanted, he tried desperately not to believe she was dead. She was breathing, but she didn't show any other sign of life. It scared InuYasha. He placed the raven black-haired girl gently at the ground. His eyes never left her.

She looked so peaceful like when she was asleep. Even though, this wasn't a spell, he knew that. This wasn't an ordinary sleep.

He bent over Kagome, taking a deep breath before lifting her up, and heading towards the Demon Lord's Palace. He held her close to him, afraid of losing her. He felt a liquid collect itself in his eyes, and soon his eyes were blurry. He walked gently, but quickly towards the Palace. Once in a while, he would look at her. She looked so peaceful. So very peaceful. She was in peace.

The black-haired human, and silver-haired demon walked behind him. They knew where he was heading, and it wasn't the best idea the hanyou had come up with.

"You shouldn't go to her father's Palace, you know." The human said, still walking. He had his hands behind his head.

The demon chuckled, before shaking his head.

"**You clearly have a death wish.**" The demon chuckled. InuYasha continued walking, despite hearing the human and demon's warnings. He just closed their voices out, the only one who mattered, was Kagome. She was his first-priority. He looked up again, continuing to walk through the forest, and towards the Demon Lord's Palace. Unaware that someone was watching them.

* * *

_~ Not In This Time/Past ~_

_The moonlight shone through the windows. The room wasn't very lit up. The moonlight was the only that lit up a small part of the room. The moonlight shone towards a queen bed with white sheets. The sheets were crumbled, and it was clear that someone was lying in the bed. The sheets moved once again, in fast movements. That 'someone' that lied in the bed, was breathing quickly, like she or he were chased by something. The movements became more rapid, and soon a scream overtook the once silent room. The shape sat up, its hair fell down its shoulders. A hand came out in the moonlight and by the looks of it, this 'someone', was a girl. The hand was pale and had the claws of a full-grown youkai. Her hair was deep blue and had a few red streaks in it. Her face wasn't visible, because her hair was shielding her from the rest of the world._

_Footsteps were heard outside of the room, and soon the door was open. A red-haired woman stood in the door, her purple eyes were filled with concern, fear and protectiveness. She closed the door behind her and walked up to her daughter's side. _

_"Honey... What happened?" The red-haired woman asked. She sat on the bed and moved so that she sat in front of her daughter. Her arms had pulled the girl into her embrace keeping her close, protecting her. A few sobs escaped the girl, before she managed to answer._

_"It's the same. This man.. he's.. he's chasing me.. But.. this time.. I saw more.. He tried to grasp me... but it was an illusion.. Before... I always heard a scream, before I woke up... I didn't know who he was after.. until now.. he was really after you, mother... I don't want to lose you, mother." The girl cried. She pulled back from her mother's embrace, her face was now lit up by the moonlight. Her eyes were colored in silver and the pupil was colored in a brown color with a shade of purple. Her lips were red as roses. She wore a white dress that stopped by her knees._

_"Sweetie, Birdcage... You won't lose me. It was only a dream." Her mother comforted. Her hand rubbed her daughters back, gently, trying to calm her down. Her daughter calmed down after a while, but she knew better._

_"M-mother? Could.. could you sing for me?" Birdcage asked, still terrified of the dream she had. She looked up at her mother with sadness in her eyes. Her mother smiled softly, as she nod gently._

_"I remember tears streaming down your face, when the saddler man never would let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound."_

_The girl closed her eyes, listening to her mothers beautiful and calm voice. She loved this song, and it always calmed her, when she was upset. It was the one thing that calmed her down, when she had the nightmare that haunted her every night. She would never get tired of hearing that song.. nor that voice._

_"Don't you dare look out your window. Darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps ragging on. Hold on to this lullaby.. Even when music's gone... Gone.. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound."_

_She was gently lulled to sleep by her mother's voice. She forgot all about the dream that had woken her up._

_"Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound."_

_Birdcage, as she was called, fell back to sleep in her mothers arms. She kissed her daughters forehead, before laying her down on to the bed again, and placed the sheets over her. The red-haired woman stood up, looking at her daughter. _

_The woman walked towards the door, quietly opening it. Before walking out, she looked at her daughter again. Sorrow filled her eyes, and her purple eyes became blurry. She closed the door, leaving her daughter in hope that she would become strong enough to understand the truth one day._

_'It wasn't just a dream.. It was.. a premonition, Kagome*.'_

* * *

**_A/N: Okay.. I've been tired the last days, so I'm sorry for the laziness when it comes to the characters, and describing things. So this is a short chapter, much to my dismay. I'll try to update one last time, before 2013. Perhaps between Christmas, and New Year._**

**_*= Okay, I guess most people are confused, unless they remember that episode with Hitomiko, episode 16 of The Final Act, where I think Hitomiko says what Kagome's name means. So, to clear any confusion, Kagome means Birdcage. I guess I've revealed to much now o_o'_**

**_Again, if you're confused, please tell me, and I'll try to explain. ^^_**

**_Please review. ^^_**


	13. Why Did You Leave Me?

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I couldn't update sooner. School has lately, driven me insane and the rapid number of substitute teachers now and then, one of my friends needed my support, and I haven't had inspiration to write in the last couple of days. And then include the writer's block, that one I really care about is soon passing away, and that I've been sick, I have actually had my hands full. Anyways, I'll try to update sooner next time, but I can't promise anything. And one happy news, I presented a presentation about The Bermuda Triangle in my English Class. I got full score on everything, but still I got a 5. Which is an B in USA, I guess o_o I dunno...**

**And yes, happy new year. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own InuYasha. I don't own A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**

**Anyways, enough talking from my side, here's the next chapter of Changes, 'Miss You'.**

**And to clear all confusion, we're now in Kagome's mind/dream, so... Yes. This chapter will consist mostly of Kagome's dream, but there will be an appearance from InuYasha... Ah, I mustn't reveal anything more, heh. ^^ **

**And please bear with my bad English this time... I'm not that very 'chipper', after just three hours of sleep. Yay... And I don't know if this can count as a large chapter. It's just over 2000 words ^^'**

**_"lyrics/singing"_**

_'flashback/memories'_

_"talking in flashback/memories"_

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**~ Palace Gates ~**

InuYasha had finally arrived his destination. He studied the gates that where in front of him, and the miko in his arms. They were nicely decorated, and colored in a beautiful cream color. Two demon guards stood on each side of the gate, looking down at the half-demon, and miko. They didn't have a figure shape, and was continually shifting form.

"What sort of business do you have with the Demon Lord, half-breed?" one of the guards asked. His voice was fierce. The demon held a sword in his hands, in a professional way.

InuYasha was unfazed by the guard's insult, and stood still in front of the gate.

"Keh, that's none of your fucking business I'm here, because of his daughter, if it's death or life matter for you to know." InuYasha answered, with his usual tone, but with a small hint of concern, and anger.

The guard was slightly taken aback, but quickly recovered. He snorted. "Yeah, half-breed, if you didn't know, his daughter has been dead for the last couple of 50 years."

InuYasha smirked, looking at the demon, still holding a firm grip around Kagome.

"Keh, that's what you think, baka. I demand to speak with the Demon Lord, and now."

The guards chuckled, before one of them said "In what place are you to demand others?"

InuYasha knew he would say that, and quickly retorted "As the son of Demon Lord, Inu no Taisho, I demand to speak with the Demon Lord of this part of the land." The guards' eyes widened slightly, but again, they recovered quickly. They let out a sigh, of annoyance, before letting the hanyou and his miko pass the gates.

"You may enter, but remember this... If we find out that you're lying, and you try to kill our Lord, we won't hesitate with killing you, and your girl. Is that understood?" InuYasha keh'ed, and smirked. "If you lay one hand on his daughter, you will be begging for a quick death by me, instead of a slow death by the Demon Lord."

The said hanyou, walked through the gates, and entered the main garden of the Palace. It was stunningly beautiful. There were Japanese Cherry trees, in full bloom, flowers of different varieties and colors, and small ponds scattered around in the garden. In the middle of the Garden, there was a hammock. Surrounding the hammock, were roses, forget-me-not and some rare flowers he didn't know the name of. It was stunningly beautiful. On the left side of the hammock, were a Japanese Cherry tree, its petals were close to the hammock, and made the place look almost god-like.

InuYasha stepped further into the Garden, but before he could cross the bridge in front of him, a shape blocked his path. This shape... it was the Demon Lord. His eyes weren't very kind, and they had certain anger, but curiosity in them. InuYasha looked at the Demon Lord, holding a firm grip around the purple haired miko in his arms. Wait, purple? InuYasha, slightly taken-a-back, looked down at the now purple haired miko in his arms. She was totally different from before they entered the gate. Was this a power, made by the Demon Lord?

Her usually raven black hair, was now striped in deep purple, and had small hints of red by her forehead. She didn't have the ears like he had, but she had the claws, and the demon-markings. She had red strips on her cheeks. She also had a purple-red rose petal, on her forehead. She didn't wear her usual clothes. She wore something totally different from both this age, and nothing like what was in the future. She wore a white dress which went all the way down to the ground. The dress had a turtleneck, and around her neck, hung a necklace, with two white feathers, and a real crystal with different colors in it. Her eyes closed, but you could slightly see that her eyes also had changed slightly color.

InuYasha stared at the girl in his arms, both shocked and admiring at her change, he couldn't help but wonder if this would be permanent. The Demon Lord quickly answered his question.

"No. She will change back, when she passes the gates once more. But if she is to stay, it will become permanent. She won't be able to change back. Does that answer your question, InuYasha?"

The said hanyou, nodded silently, and turned his attention towards the beauty in his arms once more. He softly smiled, biting his lip. He studied her sleeping form. She wasn't the same Kagome he knew. She was, but in another way, she wasn't.

"Now, what do you want here, hanyou?" the Demon Lord said, in determination.

The hanyou closed his eyes, turning his head to face the Demon Lord, before opening his eyes.

"I want to know what made her come into this sleep. It isn't a normal sleep." The Demon Lord let out a sigh, before lifting the miko out of the hanyou's grasp. He studied his daughter, before turning around, walking towards the entrance of the Palace.

"What happened before she fell 'asleep'?" the hanyou was hot in pursuit of the Demon Lord, and walked after him. InuYasha thought back, before it struck him.

"My demon, and human side, started talking about Kagome's mother. Her real mother, your mate."

The Demon Lord froze. How dare they talk about his mate? InuYasha felt the shift in the Demon Lord, and cursed. He shouldn't have mentioned her, should he?

The Demon Lord levitated Kagome up in the air, not to far off the ground. He turned quickly around; anger written all over his face. His eyes red, his claws had grown larger, and he had a very great demonic aura. InuYasha should have listened to the human and demon shouldn't he?

But he was more concerned about the levitating shape behind the Demon Lord, which had woken from deep sleep.

"**WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?"**

* * *

_**~Dream/memories ~ **_

"_**Hearts beat fast, colors and promises. How to be brave; how can I love when I'm afraid to fall"**_

_Her voice was like angels, if not sweeter. She had her head bent down towards the tangents of the black piano. She played the notes perfectly, and majestically. Her purple stricken hair, covered her face, but her eyes, were somewhat visible when she wasn't singing. She always closed her eyes when she sang, and even then, she didn't miss a note. _

"_**But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow."**_

_She continued to play, even when she had her eyes closed, still not missing a single note. She hit them perfectly, and in order._

"_**One step closer."**_

_Her voice was taken up a notch in a way, and she started singing once again._

"_**I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you"**_

_She practically sang her heart out now. She felt something starting to pool in her eyes, something started to blur in her vision. Yet, normal people would have lost concentration, and cried their hearts out. But she didn't. She continued to play, even with this blurry vision._

"_**For a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."**_

_She quickly placed the hair that hung in front of her face, behind her ear. Her face was now revealed. Her eyes were open, as she played the piano. There was a slight piano solo, and as she played it more and more, feelings started to show in her eyes, even though they were slightly open. Her eyes were silver and the pupil colored in a brown color with a shade of purple. Her lips were as red as roses. _

"_**Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away"**_

_She swung her head softly, gently with the rhythm of the notes. She closed her eyes again, and sang along again. Yet again, she hit all the notes perfectly. People didn't know how she did it. It was like she knew where the tangents were, even if she was dizzy, she would know where they were._

"_**What's standing in front of me, every breath, every hour has come to this."**_

_She continued to sing, she was singing her heart out, if one didn't know that by now. She took a deep breath, looking at the picture on top of the piano case. A silver-haired hanyou pictured there._

"_**One step closer"**_

_Her memory was shown in a way, outside of her mind. It was like she was showing it with purpose as she played the piano._

"_**I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you"**_

_Two shapes were walking together. One silver-haired and the other were black-haired. They wandered through the Garden, careful to just step on the path, and not on the flowers. A red-haired girl was sitting in the middle of the flowers, more like levitating over the flowers in the middle of the flowers. Around her was a great demonic aura. The silver-haired shape smiled at the red-haired, while the black-haired girl watched full of jealousy at the red-haired girl. Clearly the black-haired girl had something against the red-haired._

"_**For a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

_The red-haired girl opened her eyes, revealing silver-colored eyes, with brown pupils with a shade of purple. She looked at the silver-haired male, and smiled softly. _

**"**_My darling, how are you?**"**_

_The red-haired girl studied the hanyou, smiling softly. _

**"**_I'm fine. Just a bit tired, after meditation. It takes more and more of my powers, to keep up with this.**"**_

_The hanyou softly smiled, walking on the path towards the red-haired girl. He laid a hand on to her cheek, brushing it softly, making her blush. He smiled softly, ignoring the jealous glances from the black-haired girl. But this didn't go unnoticed by the red-haired miko. She looked over at the girl._

**"**_What's the matter, Chinese Bellflower?**"**_

_The black-haired miko smiled softly, looking at the fellow miko. _

**"**_Oh, Birdcage, it's nothing. I shouldn't worry you with my problems.**"**_

_Birdcage, the red-haired miko, didn't believe what she said, and stepped softly on the flowers, still levitating over them. She barely touched them with her feet._

"_**And all along I believed that I would find you; time has brought your heart to me."**_

_Birdcage walked towards the black-haired girl. She saw right through her lies, she didn't even have to use her powers to see that. Birdcage had learned to see through others lies very easy in her earlier days. She looked at her, walking towards her. _

**"**_Bellflower, what's the matter? You know I can see through your lies, even without using my powers.**"**_

_She growled, looking at Birdcage._

_The hanyou stepped between them, looking at Bellflower._

**"**_For fuck's sake, tell Birdcage what's the matter.**"**_

_Bellflower growled even more, turning around. She snorted, before letting out an annoyed sigh. _

**"**_If I were to tell you, you would overreact, and Birdcage would hate me. Anyways, I need to go now. My father won't like it if he finds out I've been with the General's son and the Demon Lord's daughter.**"**_

_The black-haired miko disappeared out of thin air and no clues were left of her presence. _

"_**I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more"**_

_Birdcage started levitating again, looking at the hanyou. She smiled softly at him, as she lended him a hand, which he grasped quickly. As soon as he grasped her hand, he started levitating as well. She smiled softly still, and started flying in one direction._

_**"**I love you, my darling**."**_

_The hanyou bent down, and kissed the miko, with as much passion and love he could summon._

_**"**I love you too, my precious miko.**"**_

_It led to their special place. Only... they didn't get that far. Before she could get far enough, everything went black, and the last thing she saw was silver, pure silver._

"_**One step closer."**_

_Birdcage shook her head, coming out of the 'memory'. She continued to play the piano, liquid was falling from her eyes, and down her cheeks, before hitting the tangents._

"_**One step closer."**_

_She should have seen the signs with Bellflower. She should have seen that she would try to do something that stupid, something that risky. To attack a highly respected demon. Even if her father commanded her to do it, she shouldn't have done it._

"_**I have died everyday waiting for you; darling don't be afraid I have loved you"**_

_Birdcage continued to play the piano, even with liquid falling down her cheeks, from her eyes. She took a deep breath, before continuing the song._

"_**For a thousand years."**_

"_**I'll love you for a thousand more."**_

"_**And all along I believed I would find you."**_

"_**Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years."**_

"_**I'll love you for a thousand more."**_

_Birdcage whispered the last words of the song. She took several deep breaths, she felt the liquid fill up her eyes more and more, and soon her armor soaked with the liquid. She finally stood up after a small break from the piano. _

"_Please... My dear Dog Demon... Wait for me."_

_Birdcage walked towards her archery, and strapped it over her back. She took forth her mother's sword, and placed it on her back, where it was hidden. She closed her eyes; her head turned towards their cliff, their special place._

"_Even if you're gone, even if you can't remember me... I will find you, and I'll try to make you remember, my love."_

_Birdcage took one step out into the Garden, before everything became silver, and the silver faded back into black._

"**WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?"**

* * *

**A/N: Okay... so it became a chapter with over 2,800 words... Heh, I happy at least that I managed to finish this chapter. I'm so freaking' tired, and used around three-four hours to make this. Well... I was watching PewDiePie play The Calling while I was writing this... so, there were times when I suddenly stopped, and got out of the 'inspiration'. Heh, anyways, I hope that this chapter was satisfying.**

**Did you know that Kikyou means Chinese Bellflower, Kagome means Birdcage, and InuYasha means Dog Demon? Heh, I might have given you enough leads, on what happened in the last part. I hope this chapter wasn't that much of a screw up. Yawn, anyways, good night, even though it's probably morning in USA, or other countries... **

**Anyways, please review. I'm curious on what people think after they've read a chapter ^^**


	14. Hand Of Sorrow, part one

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in the last couple of weeks. I've been drowned in homework and I've been sick the last couple of days... And the writer's block wasn't making things better exactly.**

**Anyways, I won't write that long of an Author Note as I've done in the past. Here is the next chapter of Changes (after the disclaimer) "Hand Of Sorrow."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, and I don't own Hand Of Sorrow. Hand Of Sorrow belongs to the amazing band "Within Temptation". I only own the O.C.'s and the plot ^^**

* * *

Unknown POV.

"**Why did you leave me?"**

InuYasha looked at the shape over the Demon Lord. It was Kagome, or so he thought.

"Daughter, calm down."

Said girl, still looked upset, but levitated down to the ground. She let a hand run through her hair, before looking up again. The Demon Lord let out a sigh, quickly thinking through the idea of telling his daughter, the truth. He couldn't tell her something else than the truth. She could see right through the best lies and poker faces without her powers.

The Demon Lord walked past his daughter and towards the door that lead in to the Palace. He stopped for a few seconds, before walking again.

"Daughter, InuYasha, follow me if you would. There is something both of you, need to know."

The girl turned around, not even giving InuYasha a glance and walked after her father. Her head was bent down; so many thoughts were running through her mind. She didn't know what had happened. She knew all the secrets, and moments the 'future' Kagome had experienced. But she didn't know what had happened for fifty years ago. Everything was blank from that one day, when she went out searching for him. She didn't know what happened after that day. Nothing.

InuYasha looked at 'Kagome'. He noticed she was clearly upset about something, but what he didn't know. He knew he was to blame though.

The Demon Lord stopped inside of a room. The Conference Room. He sat down on the chair on the end, 'Kagome' on his left side, and InuYasha on his right side. 'Kagome' didn't look at InuYasha at all. She wasn't going to either. The Demon Lord looked at the two, not quite sure what to tell, and what NOT to tell. He took a breath and was about to speak...

A shape 'blasted'/bursted through the doors, the hair flipped backwards. A masculine shape stood behind the Demon Lord. The burst had gotten 'Kagome's' attention, and she soon turned towards the shape. What she saw was a shock for both 'Kagome' and her father. She forgot how to breathe for a minute, it couldn't be. The Demon Lord stood up, and turned around with a glare plastered on to his face.

The shape in front of him wasn't a foreign shape/demon. It was him. The one he was going to tell them about. The shape had natural red hair. The hair cascaded down the back, and reached the end of his shoulder blades. The shape wore a black shirt with a white jacket over it as well as a pair of white pants, and black combat-boots. The face was handsomely shaped. The eyes were blue. The eyes were pointy, like Sesshomaru's ears. It was a male, if one didn't realize it (**A/N: This O.C. has similarities to Munto, but it isn't Munto, FYI ^^**). He had a grin plastered on his face, and his eyes were placed on 'Kagome'. InuYasha growled at the male in front of them. 'Kagome' was shocked, to say the least, to see this male again. The Demon Lord in the contrary wasn't that pleased by the interference.

"What are you doing here?" the Demon Lord growled, not very happy to see him.

The demon smirked, and leaned his form towards the wall. "What do you think? I'm here for Kagome. She is after all my bride, isn't she?"

"**WHAT?"**

* * *

_The child without a name, grew up to be the hand. To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand. _

_So many dreams of broken hearts, makes it so hard to say goodbye._

"_Good bye."_

* * *

**A/N: This was just one part out of three parts/pieces. I couldn't write so much this time, I'll try to write some more of the next chapter later today, IF I get the time. I got a meeting at school in one and a half hour, so I better get ready + homework. ^^ Anyways, please review, and tell me what you think about this chapter ^^**


	15. Author's Note

**Hey again.. I guess it has almost been a month or so since I updated on this story and I'm sorry about that..**

**Anyways.. What I would like to say, is thanks for following this far in the story, even though it only were 14-15 chapters ^^ I haven't had a lot of inspiration for this story the last couple of weeks, and it doesn't look like I'll get any inspiration soon either. School is taking most of my time, and I have a lot of other things that's going on beside school, and there's too little time for me to write sometimes. No, I'm not quitting the story, I'm just putting it on hold. Hiatus with other words. I feel like I haven't got a good enough, (I don't know what it's called in English, so I'll try to say something that I think is close) hold/grasp to keep writing on this story. It was either to put it on hold, or just quit entirely with writing this story and mark it as unfinished.**

**When I finally get inspiration for this story again, I'll try to continue this story...**

**In the meanwhile, I'm going to start on a new story, which is also a InuYasha fanfic and with InuKag as the main pairing. "The Prophecy" and I think I'll be more active on it. When I finish "The Prophecy", I might start writing on this again, or re-make it.**

**~ Cassandra Blue Black Moon.**


	16. Kagome's Anger And Her Brother

_Changes._

**Disclaimer. I don't own InuYasha & co, Rumiko Takahasi does. The songs mentioned in the end of the chapter in the A.N. belong to their respective owner. But I do own the plot, and The Demon Lord as well as the new male that has shown up.  
**

**A/N: FIRST OF ALL. I want to thank Opalbrat. Wow. It was eight reviews in less than three hours. When I noticed I was like very happy, and it made my day better. I smiled the entire day actually. I'll answer your question in the end :)  
**

**The long author note is in the end, with explanations and etc. Heh, you'll understand when you read the A.N in the end of the chapter n.n And I'll answer your question as well. And thanks. I wouldn't have continued in a long time if it wasn't for Opalbrat.  
**

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**Last chapter.**

_The Demon Lord in the contrary wasn't that pleased by the interference._

_"What are you doing here?" the Demon Lord growled, not very happy to see him._

_The demon smirked, and leaned his form towards the wall. "What do you think? I'm here for Kagome. She is after all my bride, isn't she?"_

_"**WHAT?"**_

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

**~ Kagome's Anger And Her Brother ~**

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand. To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand._

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm no ones bride." she growled. Her eyes showed pure hatred and anger. Growling sounds came from her mouth. She gritted her fangs.

The demon smirked stepping towards 'Kagome' who now tried to get away from his hand that tried to touch her cheek. InuYasha was quick at his feet and grabbed the demon by the troth. He slammed the demon into the wall, growling. "Who the fuck are you?" he growled as his eyes slowly turned red. He didn't want to go full demon. No, not yet at least.

The Demon Lord shook his head, walking towards InuYasha and the pent-up demon. Placing a hand on InuYasha's arm, he slowly calmed the half-demon down. InuYasha eventually released the demon, but had his hand on Tetsuiga. He would draw the sword if the demon dared to go any closer to his ma-... no, girlfriend/ex-girlfriend/they were in a complicated relationship, so they are between lovers/girlfriend and boyfriend and good friends.

The Demon Lord growled at the demon, grabbing his troth soon after InuYasha released him. Said Lord threw the demon across the room, a crash sound echoing through the room. The demon barely had time to recover, before the Demon Lord had his hands on his collar up towards the wall. He growled, his eyes were full of anger. "What the fuck are you doing here, Koha? I told you, it was no marriage between you and my daughter. That was the final decision. She and InuYasha were close, and breaking them apart would make my daughter hate me and the future wouldn't have been so bright." he growled once more at the demon, before lifting his other hand up, his nails glowing silver, threatening to cut the demon in half if he didn't answer.

The demon, called Koha, laughed slightly, but was on guard again when the Demon Lord raised his hand with his now silver glowing nails. He knew this attack all too well. He cowered slight in fear, but recovered quick. "Heh, I don't care. I'm here for Kagome."

The Demon Lord growled, not pleased with the answer, pressed his silver glowing nails into Koha's chest who screamed in pain. The pain was unbearable. 'Kagome' knew this attack. She had it herself, but she had modified it much more. Her attack was more powerful, painful and she could kill the demon with one wrong move in the attack. But it drained her of energy all too fast. She knew she had to meditate more again to manage more energy, more power. She had to or else she wouldn't be able to fight in the war that was to come.

She growled, slapping her fathers hands away from Koha's collar. She looked at him, her hand glowing slightly between red and pink. She looked at the demon in front of her, who now bowed in respect. She growled again, making him stand up again. "Kagome, you look lovely as always." his voice was warm, but somewhat cold. He took his hand towards her cheek, making InuYasha draw his sword. He was about to cut Koha's arm, but Kagome beat him to it. Her hand connected with his cheek, a slap sound echoing throughout the room. She growled.

"My name ISN'T Kagome and you fucking know it, you asshole. And you're no way in hell, in a position to call me lovely. You're a traitor, you fucking _left _me just to go to Kikyou, wasn't it?" She flared more, her hand was pulsing towards his cheek. The mark became red, and her hand was glowing a mix of both red and pink. The mark expanded from his cheek to soon cover his face. He was suffocating, why was she hurting him?

'Kagome' growled, looking at her now silver nails, she smirked slightly. She digged the nails into his cheek, the silver was now starting to cover his cheek and expanded to his nose, forehead, and so on untill it covered his face and troth. She growled once more, before scratching her nails down his cheek making a large wound in the process. She pulled her hand away, before slapping his cheek with her other hand who now was glowing silver.

Koha couldn't breath at all, he felt suffocated. He wondered still, why she was hurting him?

'Kagome' pulled away from him, looking down at the floor. "You _betrayed_ me. You left me when I needed _YOU_ the most. You were my guard. Why did you fucking leave me? You had a duty. My brother DIED because of you. He died because HE had to protect me when YOU weren't there." she was glowing, and it was clear for the eyes to see. It was a mix between pink and silver. It was flames indeed. It licked Koha's skin, making him flinch.

She looked up at him again, an invisible liquid threatened to fall from her now slightly glowing eyes. Her being was trembling and she shook her head. "My brother. My own big brother died. He didn't deserve it." Koha was about to touch her cheek, but the flames licked his hand so much, he burned. "You shouldn't have come at all, Koha. You're a traitor, and you can no longer enter this land again. Is that understood?"

Koha flinched again, pulling away from the angry demon miko. He walked through the hole he had made in the room. He stopped in the middle, before looking over his shoulder. "What have you done to my Kagome, half-breed?" his voice was full of anger, and venom. It directed towards InuYasha, who was slightly taken-a-back. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he growled in response, read to attack him with the Wind Scar.

"How dare you to insult me?" a furious female voice whispered. "HOW dare you fucking insult MY _mate_?"

But again, 'Kagome' beat InuYasha to it, and had now disappeared with the demon.

The last thing InuYasha and the Demon Lord saw before they disappeared, was a pissed off Kagome, with her mother's spirit around her and a very terrified Koha.

InuYasha turned to face the Demon Lord, with a confused expression.

**"Where the fuck did they go?"**

* * *

_**(A/N: I was going to cut the chapter in two here, but I decided to not do it o.o)**_

_**~Past / An old, precious memory~** _

_A red-haired woman stood in the middle. She wore a all-white miko outfit, but with a different top. On her hip, hung two swords. Her mother's sword, and her own sword that she had created. She used only her mother's sword when she needed a miracle, usually she used her own sword. Her face held a poker face that could even beat Sesshomaru's poker face or usual facial expression. If one studied her face closely, they would've seen a small smile on her blood-red lips. _

**_I wanted to the people, the good and the evil. This is war. _**

_She looked at the army that stood in front of them, her eyes flickered over them all. She knew she indeed needed a miracle for this to succeed. Another demon stepped to her side. He had black mid-waist long hair with red highlights which was from his mother, a powerful miko. He wore a similar outfit like Sesshomaru. On his right hip, hung a total of three swords. One was from his father, the second was from his grandfather while the third was from his red-haired sister. He usually used the one from his father the most. All of the swords were powerful, but one of them had an unknown effect.  
_

_**To soldier, the civilian, the order, the victim. This is war.** _

_The woman turned to look at the demon by her side. A smile warmed her features. The demon by her side, was higher than her. Slightly though. He looked down at the woman. His eyes searched for any insecurity, placing a hand on her shoulder._

_"Are you ready, Sunset?"  
_

**_It's the moment of truth. The moment to lie. _**

_The woman inhaled a breath, looking into his heavenly blue eyes. No features in his eyes, looked like their parents. She had inherited her father's eyes. She smiled softly.  
_

_"Do I have any other choice, oni-san?" she laughed with a smile._

_**The moment to live and the moment to die. ** _

_Her brother laughed slightly with her, but his face became serious once more. He took a hold of the sword he'd gotten from his father. He had a little smile on his naturally blood-red lips. His sister took a hold of the sword she had made herself. She looked at the soldiers in front of them. This was literally them two against the world, or rather the forces of the far south, and of the far north. Their armies were known for being large, powerful and reckless. One of the commanders in front of them raised his sword towards the sky, before directing it towards the powerful mikodemon siblings._

_**The moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight.**_

_The soldiers came running towards them. The siblings both drew their sword forth, looking all over the place.  
_

_"We have to get you to the Bone-Eaters Well, Birdcage. If not, they will attempt to take the crystal from you. Or even try to harness your powers."_

_Birdcage closed her silver eyes, feeling guilty because of her powers. She received them at birth. Nothing more. She was a mikodemon. The most powerful, and the second one to survive. Her brother was the first mikodemon, and less powerful than his sister. They studied the soldiers that came screaming towards them._

**_To the right, to the left. We will fight till' the death. To the edge of the Earth. It's a brand new world, to the last to the first._**

___The siblings turned around, so they were back-to-back. The soldiers came from everywhere. Birdcage exhaled quickly, opening her eyes which glowed a pure pink color. She looked at the blade of her sword, lifting it up towards the sky, she said something in latin, that few understood.  
_

___"Penna Ignis."  
_

**___To the right, to the left. We will fight till' the death._**

___She ran towards the soldiers that came towards her and her brother. A smirk plastered on her face. She did 360 grade turns with her sword slashing through the soldiers. Feather of fire came from the sword's attack and was falling towards the ground. Feather of Fire, was the attack called. It was better to say it in Latin. Penna Ignis.  
_

**___To the edge of the Earth. It's a brand new world,_ it's a brand new world, it's a brand new world.**

_She stopped with her sword at her thigh, and her head bent towards the ground. Behind her, was a trail of feathers which still was lit on fire. She was the most powerful mikodemon known. But there were three attacks or moves, that took a lot of power. Penna Ignis was one of those three. If Birdcage was to use anymore of her attacks too quickly it would cost her life. Before she knew it, soldiers surrounded her again. Their swords pointing towards her being.  
_

**_I wanted to the profit, the liar, the honest. This is war._**

_She smiled slightly. "So it has come to this, has it?"  
_

**_To the leader, the prayer, the victim, the misiror. This is war._**

_Their commander didn't answer, he just raised his sword towards the sky. "You'll die. Your power is too unstable to be controlled, you're too wild to be tamed, your powers are too powerful to be harnessed.. You can't live anymore"_

**_It's the moment of truth. The moment to lie.  
_**

_"half-breed." the commander finished, before he made his sword come towards her neck. She smirked, before dropping her own sword. Something clicked inside of her head when he called her a half-breed.  
_

**_The moment to live and the moment to die. _**

_**"Death is on my side, Lord of the far South. I'm not the one who is going to die today."** Birdcage grabbed her mother's sword that hung on her hip, and turned quickly around. Her eyes glowed an intense silver pink color, and she growled ferociously. She blocked the commanders attack with her mother's sword, and she attacked the other soldiers with her own sword which she held in her other hand. _

**_The moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight. _**

_She growled, before kicking the Lord in his stomach, shooting him meters away from her. She growled, __running towards her brother again._**_ "We have to go to the Bone-Eaters Well now, brother!" _**

**_To the right, to the left. _**

_Her brother turned around nodding. He saw some soldiers trying to catch up with his sister._

**_We will fight till' the death. _**

_The sword he got from her, started pulsing, and he grabbed it, putting the sword he had gotten from his father into it__s place again. He ran towards her sister, slashing through the soldiers. The effect was immediate, and they turned to dust at once. Impressed by the swords' power, he studied the sword's blade before going after his sister.  
_

**_To the edge of the Earth. It's a brand new world, to the last to the first._**

_Birdcage and her brother ran into the woods, towards the village where Kikyou and her little sister residences._

**_____To the right, to the left. We will fight till' the death. _**

_____No one was there. Only few of them knew where the Well was. Birdcage closed her eyes, inhaling slightly. She tried to sense the Well.  
_

**_____To the edge of the Earth. It's a brand new world,_ it's a brand new world, it's a brave new world___._**

___Her eyes opened again, revealing the same color as before they were glowing. She turned towards her brother, nodding._

**___I to believe in the light, raise your hand till the sky. _**

___She ran towards where she had felt the energy, unbeknown that someone was following them. The new moon shun over them as they ran._

**___The fight is done, the war is won, lift your hands to warn the sun. _**

___They realised that th____e war was won. They had won. Yet an uneasy feeling crept into Birdcage's mind. It was way too easy.  
_

**___To warn the sun. To warn the sun. To warn the sun. To warn the sun. _**

___They finally stopped, seeing the Well in front of them. Birdcage's brother turned towards her, a sad smile covered his features._

**___The war is won._**

**___"Oni-san, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" _**___she asked, looking____ at her brother with concern._

**___To the right, to the left. We will fight till' the death.  
_**

___"Onee-chan.. What I'm about to do, is for your sake. So you don't have to fight like this every day. Mother asked me to do this. She gave me enough power to do this spell. When you wake up, you won't remember anything. Your demon features will be hidden and suppressed. You won't remember me, father, mother, this war. Nothing. You won't remember InuYasha, or even Bellflower. They will be gone from your mind. Only when the time is right, will you know of your past. And you'll remember everything. You will with other words, have another personality that will suppress the one you have now. When you wake up again, on the other side of the well, you'll be given a new birth. A new body. You'll be a baby then. Your name will be Kagome Higurashi which means Birdcage Sunset."_

**___To edge of the Earth._**

___Birdcage looked sad at her brother shaking her head._**___ "No, I don't want to forget. No. Did they ever consider my opinion?" _**___Her brother shook his head, hugging his sister softly____, placing a hand on her head he brought forth the powers their mother gave to him to do this. ____His hand started to glow purple. She cried softly._

**___It's a brand new world, it's a brand new world, it's a brand new world._**

___Eventually they pulled away. Birdcage shook her head, turn____ing towards the Well._**___ "Will I remember InuYasha at all?"_**___ H____er brother shook his head gently.____ "Maybe, with time. But its a small chance. They want you to live a normal life. A life where you can live free. Where you don't have to fight to stay ____alive."____Birdcage shook her head._**___ "I will remember my mate, no matter what."_**

**_______To the right, to the left. We will fight till' the death. To edge of the Earth. _**

_______Behind them came the Demon Lord of the Far South. His eyes red, and he growled slightly. His eyes focusing on Birdcage. She turned around, seeing the Lord. surprised, she didn't know how to react. How come she didn't sense his presence? He was close, and his sword was about to hit her._

**_______It's a brave new world. It's a brave new world. It's a brave new world. A brave new world.  
_**

_______She was going to die... That was before her brother stepped in front her._

**_______The war is won._**

_______The sword impaled through his stomach. Birdcage's eyes filled with an invisible liquid. She cried out, before being pushed towards the Bone-Eaters Well. She fell into it. She fell through the magical well. Never to see her brother again._

**_______The war is won._**

**_______"NO! ONI-SAN!" _**_______she cried before falling into the time and space being sent into the future, many years forth, and into a new body._**_______  
_**

**_______"Gomen, onee-chan. Gomen nante ayamaru watashi wo yurushite... shiawase ni ochiteyuku*" _**_______her brother's voice chimed into her ears_**_______._**

**_______A brave new world._**

* * *

**A/N: Hello again. Well, if you read the summary again, you'll see that the 'hiatus' status is removed. Well, it wasn't much of a break c: One of the reasons why I couldn't stop writing was because of the reviews Opalbrat wrote. Even though they were short, I was like chippery that day, and decided that I couldn't just put it on pause. I just didn't have the heart to do it.**

**~.~**

**Opalbrat: Thanks for the reviews btw n.n About Kikyou being Kagome's mother? Well, if I revealed that, then it wouldn't be a surprise for later. I can't confirm, but I can at the same time confirm that it probably is true. **

**~.~**

*** Gomen nante ayamaru watashi wo yurushite... shiawase ni ochiteuku = Forgive me, and be happy. **

**I learned it from a song by KOKIA c:**

**~.~**

**Songs I've listened throughout the chapter, and which has helped it develop : You're Going Down by Sick Puppies, Running To The Sea by Röyksopp and Susanne Sundfør, Your Guarding Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, A Dangerous Mind by Within Temptation, Hand of Sorrow by Within Temptation, Bordet by Gabrielle (Norwegian artist, and song), Afterski by DJ Broiler, Blanco by Pitbull, Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift, Fuck U Betta by Neon Hitch, Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato, Fuck You by Lily Allen, Funhouse by P!nk, Gettin' Over You by David Guetta ft. Fergie & LMFAO, Girlfight by Brooke Valentine, Big Boi & Lil Jon, Going Under by Evanescence, Haunted by Evanescence, How To Save A Life by The Fray, Hello by Evanescence, Here Without You by 3 Doors Down, How Do You Love Someone by Ashley Tisdale, Hunger by Amaranthe, This Means War by Nickelback, This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars, This Is Halloween by Marilyn Manson, Thrift Shop by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz, War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch, Save Me by Morandi ft. Helene, and Unstoppable by Kat Deluna.**

**I own none of the songs above, they belong to their respective owners which I've written after the song.**

**~.~**

**Anyways, if there's anything you're confused about, please tell me, and I'll try to explain without confusing you even more.**

**The next update on this story will probably even be tomorrow or even Monday, if I can get it finished. If not, it's going to take some while before I publish the next chapter.  
**

**And please tell me what you think. Or else I might not know what to work on, what I should write next time and what no to write :) **

**Next chapter is "Running To The Sea" or "Save Me".**


	17. Save Me

_Changes._

**Disclaimer. I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahasi does. I don't own the songs mentioned through this chapter.**

**A/N: This is going to be a short chapter. I think... But there is some very important information in this chapter. _  
_**

_"talking"_

_'thinking'_

**_Lyrics._**

* * *

**_Last time._**

The last thing InuYasha and the Demon Lord saw before they disappeared, was a pissed off Kagome, with her mother's spirit around her and a very terrified Koha.

InuYasha turned to face the Demon Lord, with a confused expression.

**"Where the fuck did they go?"**

* * *

**Chapter 16.**

_~ Save Me; Part One ~  
_

* * *

"Where the fuck did they go?"

The Demon Lord didn't say anything. He was still slightly shocked to see his mate's spirit around his daughter. He sat down on the chair behind him, his facial expression was hard to read.

InuYasha placed his sword into its sheet again, before turning once again towards the now confused Demon Lord. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the Demon Lord.

"Hey, I asked you a question. Where did Kagome and that Moha dude go?"

The Demon Lord lifted his head towards the half-demon. He exhaled, before closing his eyes. He knew what had happened. Why his mate had appeared.

"You don't have to worry about that, InuYasha."

Said half-demon glared at the Demon Lord. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

The Demon Lord finally stood up, walking towards the door of the room and opened it. "If you would follow me, I can explain everything. Where 'Kagome' is, why this has happened."

InuYasha became slightly confused, but followed the Demon Lord much to his own dismay. He wanted to find Kagome. Anything to have her by his side.

The Demon Lord started walking towards a room in the end of the corridor. He exhaled, before opening the door. The half-demon went inside first, and the Lord closed the door after them.

"What is this?" InuYasha asked, turning around in the room.

The Demon Lord sighed lightly, looking at the grand painting of the two people who meant the entire world to him. "This is Kagome's part of the Palace. This is where her memories has been kept. Where everything about our family is. In this room, lies the truth about Kagome, her powers, her mother and about everything else. This is also where my beloved mate... found a spell that originally banished from the world because of the effect afterwards. This is where Kikyou was born, and where my mate died. She was reborn, as Kikyou."

**"WHAT?"**

* * *

**_~ Past / Another old memory ~_**

_The young red-haired mikodemon sat in the large window in her room. She had a perfect view of the garden, and out towards the land she would inherit. She always sat in the window when she either needed to think or she wanted peace. Her thoughts were everywhere else from where they would've been. Her thoughts were running to a silver-haired hanyou she had met many years ago. She hadn't seen him in a while, and she became worried.  
_

_She placed a hand on the window, sadness was an expression that hung on her facial features. She closed her eyes, feeling guilty. But it wasn't her fault, that she had that premonition that everybody thought was lost. It wasn't her fault that she had seen what was going to happen in the years to come, and the future. The future looked very bright, but she didn't see anyone she knew in that future. Except from one. _

_She sighed softly, before standing up from her place. She walked towards her closet, picking out some other clothes. She found her red and white miko outfit with rose petals as the design of the miko outfit. It was special made for her.. She undressed from the white dress she had worn, and slipped into the miko outfit. She placed her two swords on her left hip, and sighed softly. She reflected herself in the mirror, seeing it, a torn feeling grew inside of her. She slid a hand under one of her eyes, shaking her head. A smile covered her features now. She lifted a candle up from her nightstand and the flowers that lied by their side, before walking out of her room. She walked through the corridors of the Palace, and down the stairs untill she reached the second floor. She continued to walk untill she was outside of the Palace doors. She turned around, looking at the Palace._

_"I will not be long, father. I'm just going to visit her grave."  
_

_She turned around, lifting the candle up and lit it up with a flame created with her miko powers. The candle lit up pretty much, and levitated before her with the help of her powers. The mikodemon walked towards the cliff her mother used to stand on. She always studied the sunsets there. The mikodemon stopped slightly, when she saw flowers on the cliff, but continued anyways._

_She sat down on her knees, when she saw the object where the flowers had lied in front of. She looked at the roses she had brought with her, smiling softly. They were white. Her mother's favorite ones. She looked at the grave, an invisible liquid fell softly down her cheek. She shook her head, before inhaling. She looked at the grave once again, exhaling._

_"Mother... How are you? I haven't visited you the last couple of days, I know. It has just been too much to handle in the last couple of days, and I haven't had time exactly, I'm apologize for that. I think I lost him because of that." the mikodemon smiled sadly, before continuing._

_"Me and InuYasha.. we had a huge fight few days ago. I haven't seen him since then, and I'm getting worried. I can't believe we fought. I mean.. we have never had a fight before. We had a normal conversation.. But when I mentioned Bellflower, he went into defence. Why? Has he been off with her behind my back? No, I can't think like that. I'm just being possessive. Heh, like my father."_

_"Mother.. How did you and father fall in love? I have tried to ask father about it, but he... he always avoids that subject. I try to figure out why, by searching in the Library of the Past, but I can't find anything. I guess he have already removed the answers." _

_The mikodemon felt something sting inside of her, as if someone was holding around her heart and squeezing it. She shook the feeling off her before continuing.  
_

_"I wish you were here still.. I could always talk to you about everything. You were always there for me, mother. Where are you? I hope this is a dream, that the fight I and InuYasha had, was just a dream. I hope that if I wake up from this, that you're still with us. I've told myself that many times, mother." _

_A pure liquid filled up in her eyes. The liquid fell down her cheek, and it didn't stop then._

_"I hope that you can come home, mother. And kiss me goodnight like you did before. I love you, mother."_

_the mikodemon placed the white roses in front of the grave, her eyes blurred with tears. She rose up from her knees, and turned around walking towards the Palace. She stopped dead in her tracks, when she remembered.. Her father would smell her tears, and start asking questions. She ran out of the garden and away from the Palace. The Guardians that stood outside of the Palace looked at the princess that ran away from the Palace, and was about to follow her, when she suddenly stopped.  
_

_"Don't follow me. And don't tell my father about this, Guardians."_

_"As you wish, Birdcage." They nodded, before regaining their original positions. Birdcage turned around again, and ran with all her might away from the Palace. She needed a place to calm down. And she knew the exact place._

_Eventually, Birdcage stopped. The sound of waterfalls, filled her ears, and calmed her slightly down. She collapsed by the Waterfall Cliff, feeling totally exhausted and tired. She closed her eyes, feeling tears building up in them. She hated that salty scent. It made her seem weak towards other demons that saw her. Birdcage sat up after a little while, and placed her head between her legs. She felt so weak. And she was supposed to be the most powerful mikodemon, and the one to lead a land to victory?_

_Letting her guard down, she didn't hear the steps behind her, or smelled the scent of a demon. She wasn't paying any attention to anything else, only what had happened in her premonition. She didn't want those powers, she never asked for them. She was just given them. She didn't notice the demon, before it had its hands on her troth and pressed up against a tree.  
_

_Birdcage gasped for air, the demon held a powerful grip around her troth. She tried to scream out an attack command, which she had to or else her powers would probably destroy everything within a mile circuit. She placed her hands on the demon's and tried to release his grip. But it was futile. She studied the demon. His hands went to her wrists, as his head went towards her neck sniffing. It was a wolf demon, he had black hair held up in a pony tail. He had a brown tail behind him. His eyes were blue. Birdcage tried to escape his grasp. She felt his breath on her neck. She started to tremble. 'He's going to mark me.. It could not be. I can't let it happen.'_

_She tried to call enough power to get out of his grip, but she sensed something weird. The Shikon No Tama... No.. It couldn't already be in pieces... But yet it was.. It was a paradox effect. She sensed two shards in his legs and two in his wrists. She felt something wet touch her neck. She couldn't control it anymore, her powers took over. Her demonic energy went skyrocket high, and it was rapidly growing. She screamed out of pain, feeling like someone squeezed her heart. Without wanting to do it, one of her most powerful attacks released from her. She felt the wolf demon release her quickly, and she sensed fear slightly radiating off him. He ran away, but it was already too late. The attack had reached him already. The wolf demon shot away from her towards another place. _

_Birdcage however, fell down on the ground. Exhausted, tired, afraid.. Blood was falling from her lips, and her hands had scratches around them. She was holding on to the little conciousness she had.. but was soon unconscious, and vulnerable._

_A certain silver-haired hanyou had seen the attack, and the outburst of the mikodemon and was now rushing towards her._

**_I could hear them howling from afar._**

_"BIRDCAGE!**"  
**_

_He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, yet he didn't make it in time. She lied on the ground, unconscious. InuYasha felt guilt take over, and he resisted the urge to find the wolf demon that had made his girl frightened._

**_I saw them rushing to your car._**

_InuYasha skidded by her side, when he reached her. He looked at her, concerned. One of his hands lifted her hand up, searching for her pulse, which he finally found. It was weak though.  
_

**_In a moment all I went screaming wild._**

_InuYasha looked down at Birdcage, placing a hand on her cheek. He stroked it gently, before leaning down and kissing her cheek. He felt both his demon, and human side scream for him to keep her close, to never let her go. That was exactly what he was going to do, when she woke up again._

**_When I'm with you, everything seems better._**

_He lifted her up in his arms, one arm around her back, and the other under her thighs. He studied the red-haired mikodemon in his arms. He supposed to keep her safe, to save her in time. He had promised her that when they were younger. That he would keep her safe. Koha wouldn't hold it, since he barely could talk to Birdcage without getting all funny._

**_And I would know, I have seen it all today._**

_InuYasha turned around, walking towards where he now lived. He held Birdcage close to him, intent on keeping her safe. On letting nothing hurt__ her again._

**_We were meant to be together._**

_InuYasha would ask her, when she woke up. Not right away though. But when she had been awaken for a few hours, and finally had gotten over the trauma of being forced to be marked, without the permission of the Demon Lord, and most importantly, Birdcage's permission._

**_I'm in pain when you're away._**

_He kissed the girl who lied in his arms, on the forehead, continuing to walk towards his place. Anyone who dared to stop him now, would fall by his claws.  
_

_~ To be continued ~_

* * *

**A/N: Okay.. It didn't become as short as I thought it would be... Heh, yeah..  
I'm yawning now, and I'm considering about going to bed early, since its school tomorrow, and I have an exam on Tuesday and a skiing trip on Wednesday.  
**

**~.~ **

**The lyrics are from Running To The Sea by Röyksopp and Susanne Sundfør, and Save Me by Morandi ft. Helene.**

**~.~**

**Songs throughout this chapter that have helped me develope this chapie c: **

**Spacedance by DJ Broiler, Save Me by Morandi ft. Helene, Sorry For Everything by Dead by April, A Dangerous Mind by Within Temptation, According To You by Oranthi, Running To The Sea by Röyksopp and Susanne Sundfør, All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u., Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson, Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato, Guide You Home (I Would Die For You) by Rebecca Kneubuhl and Gabriel Mann (TLoS: Dawn Of The Dragon soundtrack :D), Heaven by DJ Sammy, Hello by Evanescence, Here Without You by 3 Doors Down, How To Save A Life by The Fray, Hunger by Amaranthe, Hurry Up And Save Me by Tiffany Giardina, Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri, Missing by Evanescence, My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne, My Immortal by Evanescence, Never Too Late by Three Days Grace, Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne, Perfect Enemy by t.A.T.u, Remember The Name by Fort Minor ft. Styles Of Beyond and Save Me by Morandi ft. Helene.  
**

**~.~**

**Review and tell me what you think n.n It warms my author heart :)  
**

**~.~ **

**Next chapter "**_Save Me; Part Two**".**_


End file.
